Initiation is Over
by WreckingDoll
Summary: A lifelong friend of Sam and Michael visits them in Santa Carla. What happens when when they find out that creatures believed only to exist in nightmares really do walk the streets? What happens when you fall in love with one? COMPLETE, sequel posted!
1. ZERO prologue

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

**summary:  
**A lifelong friend of Sam and Michael visits them in Santa Carla.  
What happens when when they find out that creatures believed only to exist in nightmares really do walk the streets?  
What happens when you fall in love with one?  
Relatively based during the movie. Stretched it out a bit though.  
And obviously the storyline was changed just a touch because I've introduced a new character to the story.

**warning:  
**rated T  
some rough language. but it's not frequent.

**disclaimer:**  
I obviously don't own The Lost Boys or anything obviously related to the movie. I could only wish.  
don't try to sue me. you'd end up with less than you started. all I have to give you is debt.  
no joke.

**Well, I have a decent amount of this story written. I write stories like most movies are filmed- out of order.  
So I won't have a specific updating schedule. Chapters may come out one right after another or it may be a day or a week. It depends.  
But reviews help. Positive reviews, that is.  
****Criticize me if you will, but please be constructive****.  
I can take it. I'll even respectfully respond to anyone who leaves me anything. =]**

**Hope you enjoy.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

||| zero |||

PROLOGUE.

He ran at her, engulfing her in a hug and nearly knocking her over in the process. If it hadn't been for Michael, she probably would have hit the ground. He placed a single hand on her lower back until he was sure she regained her balance before continuing to gather her things from the car. "Kaiya!"  
"Little Sammy! " She knew it bugged him when she called him little. He was only a couple years younger and an inch or two shorter; but it was fun to give him a hard time. She ruffled his hair until he let her go. "Miss me already?"

Age-wise, she fell right in the middle of the two brothers.  
Blood-wise, they didn't have anything in common.  
Heart-wise, they were family.

They had lived next to eachother for longer than she could remember. They grew up together. They didn't need blood to tell them that they were family. And when Kaiya's mother died a few years back, Lucy practically became her mother too. So when the Emerson's had to move away, they were all heart broken. But it was the only option and Arizona and California weren't too far away from eachother, right? It could've been worse. They could have to moved to the east coast instead. It had only been two days since they moved away, but it was a torturous two days. Kaiya convinced her father to let her spend what was left of the summer in Santa Carla with them. Michael picked her up at the bus station a half hour ago and she was there for the next month. She couldn't be more excited. She glanced up at the sky and took off her sunglasses. The sun was just beginning to hide behind the horizon.  
"Come on, " Michael urged. "Lets get you settled in and we'll take you to the boardwalk."  
"That girl again, Michael?" Sam half-wined, half mocked. It got him smacked upside the head.  
"Ohh, there's a girl already, Mikey?" But he ignored Kaiya and took her bags into the house, letting the door slam behind him and leaving the other two outside.  
"So what's this boardwalk like?" She asked as Sam, being a gentleman, stepped in front and opened the door for her.

She didn't know what to wear, so she just threw on a knee length, black wool skirt and a white halter top. She left her hair messy, just fluffed it out with her hands a bit. It lay just above her shoulders, dark and straight. All the other girls had big hair, but her's refused to go big. Not that she wanted it to. She hated poofers. There were some trends she liked, but most she hated. She loved big earrings and bracelets and lots of necklaces and wore them all the time. Usually they were all the same color and tonight they were all black. She slid her bare feet into her high top converses and ran downstairs to meet Sam and Michael. She skipped the last three or four steps and landed with a thud in front of the door. "Where are my boys?" She yelled with a smile as she brushed the hair from her face. They came rumbling down the stairs soon after. "Why was the girl ready before the two boys? You primp too much."  
"You know Kai, some of us actually want to look good before we leave the house."  
"I oughta deck you, Sammy." She grabbed him and put him in a headlock before ruffling his hair some more. He pulled free while grumbling about her messing up his hairdo. "Don't even think about it, Sam. We're leaving."  
"Mike is the one who should care the most. Can't let her slip through your fingers this time, huh?"  
Michael responded by pushing his little brother out of the way and heading out the door, this time holding it open for Kaiya first.  
"So how are we getting there? We can't all fit on your bike.."  
"I'm taking the bike. Mom has to work so she's driving Sam down. You can ride either way."  
"I miss the speed; can I ride with you?"  
"Always."  
"Well, at least until you finally hook this girl Sam keeps bringing up." She hinted playfully. She never expected him to say anything, but she knew she had a better chance of finding anything out from him without Sam around. He just smiled mischieviously and climbed onto the bike. She sat behind him and wondered to herself if she should have grabbed a jacket, too. Oh well. "So Lucy has a job already?"  
"Yeah, some video shop on the boardwalk." And he revved up his bike and was off before anything else could be said. She leaned back away from Michael, but still held on, and felt the wind whip around her body. It was a bit on the cold side, but that didn't deter her from enjoying it. The speed was incredible. She would miss her rides with Michael; that's when they seemed to enjoy eachother the most. Not talking, but relishing in the feeling of being absolutely free.

It wasn't that long before they arrived. And as soon as she saw it, she knew. She loved it. To her, it was the perfect summer night. She never wanted to leave. She hopped off the bike a little less than gracefully, but kept her balance. The sun had fully set by now and it wasn't as warm as before. She still had goosebumps from the ride. As soon as Michael walked away from the bike he removed his jacket and handed it to her.  
"Oh, don't worry about me."  
"Just take it in case. I'm going to get a new one anyway."  
"Thanks, Mikey." She took it and slid it on. The collar stuck up on the sides of her neck but she didn't bother fixing it. The warmth of the jacket made her realize just how cold she really was. As soon as she was running around in the crowd of people, she was sure she'd have to take it off again. They met Sam by the video store first and soon after, Micheal wandered off on his own.  
"So where to, Sam?" She looped her arm through his and cued him to lead the way.  
"I want to go to the comic book store again."  
Kaiya was never into comics, really, but she always went with Sam to the stores. The second they walked in she noticed the junked out hippies leaning against the wall. Sam went on ahead to where he needed to go and she just lingered, walking slowly around the racks of comics. She saw two serious-looking boys talking to Sam, but he just chuckled at them as they walked away. She walked back towards him, seeing the vampire comic in his hand.  
"Thought you didn't like horror comics?"  
"That's what I tried to tell them, Kai. But they told me to think of it as more of a survival manual."  
"To avoid all the dreaded Santa Carla vampires?" She laughed it off and they continued on their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All right, folks.  
It was short, but it's a prologue. Being short is it's job.**

**After this, I have a story gap but I'm going to work on that part right now.  
I'll try to have it up in a day or two.  
Right now I'm a bum and have no job and I don't go to school.  
But I did just get a new job (haven't started yet though) and I'm looking for a second job.  
So soon I should be busy, busy busy!**

**But anyways,  
Let me know what you think so far? kthnx.  
Hope to hear from you. =)**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	2. ONE stranger danger

just fyi  
her name is pronounced  
k-EYE-ah.

**=]**

* * *

||| one |||

STRANGER DANGER.

Sam and Kaiya wandered around the boardwalk for a few hours. She made him ride everything with her at least three times. By the time they got off the roller coaster for the fourth time, Sam promised to never bring her back to the boardwalk. She laughed at him before grabbing his face and pinching his cheeks. "Oh you love me!"  
"Yeah," he muttered as he swatted her away. "You're lucky I do. Listen I'm heading back to the video place. Mom just had to work until Max got there. She should be done by now. You coming?"  
"Nah, I'm going to grab some grub. Want me to get you anything?"  
"How can you even eat after all the rides? I was starting to get sick!"  
"Bogus! Get out of here." She turned to hunt down some food but Sam grabbed her arm.  
"Hey, wait. Are you riding back with Michael or with us?"  
"I'll find Michael. If I can't, I'll find a pay phone or cry to the five-oh until they promise to drive me home." She made puppy dog eyes before laughing at the thought.  
"I'll just tell Mom to wait and see-"  
"Just go, Sammy. I'll be fine! You know me, I wouldn't care if I had to walk back."  
"You know the way b-"  
"GO." She pushed him forward before he could protest anymore.  
He continued towards the store but yelled back over his shoulder at her. "Be careful!"  
She just jerked her hand in a quick waving motion and ran back towards where she could smell all the deliciously greasy food. She didn't know what she wanted. She was fairly certain she wanted carnival food- you know, corndog, funnelcake.. the works. So she wandered around the different places. For a few minutes she wasn't really paying attention to anything around her, just kind of taking all the sounds and the smells. Then she heard the rumbling of motorcycles. It was getting louder. They were getting nearer. She looked ahead of her as the crowd parted quickly and she saw them. She jumped back into the railing, and they turned just in front of her and rode down the stairs. She didn't see any of the riders as they passed, but she felt this strange sensation. It was as if one of them had reached out as they drove by, shoved his hand through her chest and yanked out her insides. It wasn't a painful feeling, it was purely emotional. Before she really thought about it, the last rider stopped at the top of the steps. It was Michael. He looked unsure. Just as she called his name, he accelerated and his engine drowned out her voice. Then he was gone. _Well, looks like I am walking back,_ she thought to herself. Oh well. She headed back to the busiest section, resuming her search for food. She had thought she craved the greasy food, but she couldn't find any that really appealed to her. But this one chinese place smelled and looked far too delicious to pass up. She was here for a month, she'll ingest the grease another night.  
As she walked back towards the chinese, she still felt weird. What is this? They were far gone and yet she couldn't shake it. It was if she longed for something. Like her heart wasn't completely ripped from her chest, but stretched a long distance. She pinched her finger to remind herself to ask Michael who those boys were later. It was just something she did to help her remember things, but she had a feeling she wouldn't forget this.

-------------------------------------

Marko made his way through the crowds in search of solid food. He could smell all the pulsing blood around him, but he wasn't tempted because they drank earlier in the night. He didn't really know what where he was going, but that didn't slow him down. It was almost as if his feet had a mind of their own. Within minutes he found himself standing near a chinese place. Something compelled him to go inside. He felt like he had to. So he followed his instincts. The second he open the door, it was like he got punched in the chest.

-------------------------------------

"Can I get steamed rice with that? Thanks." Kaiya reached into Michael's coat pocket, and pulled out a five. The jacket was so comfortable that she ended up keeping it on all night. As she waited for her food, that stretched chest feeling began to get stronger. It was almost as if she could feel her heart returning to it's rightful place. The pressure was lifting. She glanced over her shoulder to see the curly haired blonde walk in the door. Her breath caught in her chest. He stopped for a split second and put a hand to his own chest before continuing inside. She turned back around to find her food on the counter for her. She thanked the little old woman again and carried it off to a nearby table. After she sat she just started at her food for a few minutes. When she looked back up she found the boy staring at her from the next table over.

-------------------------------------

Marko couldn't explain this feeling. It was almost as if he thirsted for her but he didn't feel hungry, at least not for blood. He wondered if this is what David felt when he saw Star for the first time. The last thing they needed was another Star. So he tried to ignore it. But he couldn't even think. He had to figure this out. He caught her eye when he walked in the door and now was the time to approach her. She just sat at a table near the wall so after he ordered his food he took advantage of the empty table next to her and sat down. When she looked up, there he was. Staring at her, smirking. It was almost as if she already encompassed the seductive power of the vampires. But he knew she wasn't one of them. Does that mean she was meant to be? He was ripped from his thoughts when she spoke.  
"Hey! Can I help you?"

-------------------------------------

Why was he staring at her? Did she have something on her face? His smirk screamed 'I know something you don't..' so she began to brush her hands across her cheeks and hair. Something must have been astray. He didn't look away or even blink, so she decided she might as well talk to him. "Hi?" He didn't respond. "Helloooo." Still nothing. Must be on something. "Hey! Can I help you?"  
That seemed to wake him from his stupor. He leaned towards her putting his elbows on his knees. On any normal occasion, a stranger this close would have made her uncomfortable and she would have wiggled her way out of it. But with this boy, the closer he got the more at ease, more whole she felt. And with one little word, her heart melted.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." She found her voice came out much softer than before. "I'm Kaiya."  
"Marko." He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. Where his skin met hers, it felt as if her nerves caught on fire. Once the hairs were in place, he didn't remove his hand. He moved his whole chair closer so that his knees were touching her leg.  
"Marko," she said his name, hardly able to think. He leaned in and he kissed her. She didn't pull away. She kissed him back. She wasn't the type to kiss boys she just met, but it just felt so right. It wasn't a chaste kiss either. His tongue tangled with hers as she she leaned into it. His fingers now tangled in her hair. She could feel herself getting lost. She was running out of air but she didn't want to stop.  
"AHEM." Somebody nearby loudly cleared their throat and she knew it was meant to interrupt them. She pulled away from his lips and immediately regretted it. But the deep breath she had to take told her that she had made the right decision.  
"Get bent." Marko practically growled at the geek staring at them, but he never broke the gaze he held with Kaiya. The kid scowled and told him his food was ready before walking away.  
Marko knew at that moment that he wasn't meant to kill her. On the contrary, he had to do everything he could to keep her close and keep her safe. He didn't understand this fierce attraction. He decided to go talk to David before he did anything stupid. "I have to go."  
That was not what she wanted to hear. As soon as he said it, it was if her heart broke. "Will I see you again?"  
"Most definitely." He jumped up and snatched his box of food before heading out the door.

* * *

**good?  
no good?**

**I didn't want them to have some long awkward conversation when they met.  
I wanted it to be an instant, unstoppable force that caused them both to do things they wouldn't normally do.  
I'd like to know what you think. =]**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	3. TWO fatalists

**I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one that enjoys the story in my brain. ;]  
Thanks to those of you that reviewed!!  
If I could give you cookies, I would.  
And if I haven't responded to your review yet, I promise I will!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

||| two |||

FATALISTS.

Michael took a sip from the bottle and the boys howled before chanting his name. Paul walked over him and slapped him on the shoulder. "You're one of us, bud."  
Michael smiled and just kept drinking. They danced around and partied with the newest member of their circle. Initiating a new member was always fun. They couldn't wait to shake him up. After celebrating for a bit, Marko approached David. He didn't have to say anything. David already knew. "Something's up."  
Marko just nodded his head and followed David into the cave where they sleep. Once they were far enough in that their voices wouldn't travel to the others' ears, David turned around. "I knew it would only be a matter of time, but I didn't think you would be the first to ask."  
Marko was always surprised when David knew things before he was told, but he never questioned him. "I don't want her blood. I want her."  
David smiled at the boy in front of him. "Good. That was my first mistake. I should have known better than to turn Star when my first instinct was to kill her."  
"I don't even know this girl, but I can't stop thinking about her."  
"Congratulations, Marko. You've found her. And so soon."  
"Found who?"  
"The romantics call them soul mates. We call them The Fated. All vampires are fated to somebody. Very few ever find theirs. But when you do, you know instantly. The pull you feel towards your fated is even stronger than your lust for blood. You don't have to turn her, but you can't lose her. If you do, you'll spend the rest of your life looking for her."  
Marko just nodded again. He already knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if it was the right choice.  
"Do you know her name?"  
"Kaiya. And I want to make her one of us. I just feel like she belongs. And I want to be there for her forever."  
"All right. But we can't risk you repeating my mistake. We'll show her but know that if she can't handle it, we'll have to kill her. Are you willing to risk it?"  
Marko immediately wanted to rip out David's throat for even suggesting it, but quickly restrained himself because he knew he was right. David saw the reaction and was pleased. He was certain that Marko did not make a mistake with this girl and he hoped, for Marko's sake, that she wouldn't react like Star did.  
"Yes. David, if you saw her, you would know what I mean. It was like she was born to never die."  
"Did you just see her when you went to get the food?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, lets go find her."

-------------------------------------

Kaiya found herself having lost her appetite. She couldn't think about the food or anything else... except that boy. Marko. It worried her that she just tangled tongues with a complete stanger and didn't feel bothered by it. Well, he wasn't a _complete_ stranger. She knew his name. And she was certain that he was one of the boys that Michael had gone off riding with. But that was so out of character for her! For all she knows he just wants to round the bases with her and move on. Obviously he wasn't one to follow the rules. He had a bit of a rebel without a cause thing going on. And Kaiya always had a soft spot for bad boys. You'd think she'd learned her lesson, but she just felt like she would be safe with him. But she knew she shouldn't think like that because it'll just be worse when he hurts her. She usually tries to be semi-pessimistic about these type of things at first, just in case. But once she feels safe, she'll give you her all. But despite talking to Marko for all of three minutes, she felt as if she would jump in front of a train for him without thinking twice. And something told her he would too. She couldn't help it. It just felt so... right. It was if she'd known him forever.

She sat at the table for an hour or so, picking at her food and only taking a bite every now and then. When she finally decided that she was ready to leave, she had only eaten half her food. She just threw it away because she didn't want to carry it on the walk home. She wandered back out into the crowds on the boardwalk and allowed herself to get lost. After a while, she began to think that it was time to head back to the house. She didn't want them to start worrying about her. She ducked between two buildings to take a shortcut back to the road. It was dark and she didn't notice the figure at the other end until she almost collided with it.  
"Lost little girl?"  
"Nope, I know exactly where I'm going."  
"Let's go for a ride."  
"Gag me with a spoon. Burn outs don't do it for me." She looked up at him with mock sympathy and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry."  
He snarled at her and reached forward. She took a small step back, just out of his reach when someone spoke from behind him. "She's with us."  
He turned to see who spoke and Kaiya leaned around to see, curious as well. She saw a platinum blonde with a long black coat. She didn't recognize him.  
"Chill. Didn't mean to step on your shit. She seems like a Joanie anyway."  
Wrong answer, bud. Cailling Kaiya a Joanie was an sure fire way to piss her off. She stepped forward and slammed her fist into his face. He crumbled to the floor, mumbling words of pain and shock. When he stood, his face was bloody and his nose was off center. He stepped towards her and raised his hand. Kaiya didn't even flinch. She was prepared to fight. But somebody grabbed his arm before he could swing. She recognized the arm of the coat and her insides flipped. He pulled his arm back until the wastoid was back on the ground, grimacing. Marko leaned into his face.  
"Get lost, or you're going to wish I let her take care of you."  
"I'm gone!" The guy blurted out, his voice wavering. As soon as Marko let go, the guy booked.  
Kaiya felt a mixture of elation to see Marko and a bit awkward because of the situation. "Um, thanks?"  
David chucked as he watched the guy run. "It seems like you were right, Marko. I feel it already." He was sure she would accept their lifestyle without much fight. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was at least half already.  
Marko stepped forward and took her hand. "Kaiya. David."  
She smiled and David turned towards her again. "Marko, let's introduce her to the rest of the boys."  
Marko lead her towards where they parked the bikes, constantly looking over at her. She felt the blood rushing up her neck and to her cheeks as she blushed. "Where are we going?"  
"To the cave." He swung his leg over on his bike. Just as Kaiya was going to climb on behind him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her face down to his. This kiss was just as intense as the first but this time it was Marko who pulled away. He moved his lips down to her neck as he pushed her hair back. His lips had barely connected with her neck when she heard David's voice.  
"Marko!" He seems to almost bark at him and when Marko lifted his head, his eyes were wide with shock. "Be careful.."  
Kaiya didn't understand David's warning, but it must have been serious because Marko let her go and helped her climb on behind him. The whole ride there, she didn't really notice the wind and the speed like she does when she rides with Michael. All she could pay attention to was the boy in her arms.

-------------------------------------

When they arrived at the cave, she was in awe. Was everything in Santa Carla so exciting? "This place is amazing."  
Marko helped her down the slope to get inside. "Ask David about this place. He loves to tell the story."  
She stumbled a bit and let go of Marko's hand and fell on her ass. She let out a sort of squeak as she hit the ground and Marko laughed at her. "Why did you let go?"  
"I'm pretty ace at falling and I didn't want to take you with me."  
Before she had a chance to get up, somebody jumped up next to her from seemingly nowhere. "Damn, you didn't even flinch. Marko, who is this delicious girl?"  
Marko seemed to growl at the shaggy haired blonde. "Back off, Paul."  
David leaned over and whispered something into Paul's ear and his eyes widened before he smiled. "Crucial."  
Once Marko no longer saw Paul as a threat, he calmed down and smiled back. Kaiya was getting more confused as more people came into the picture. It seems like they all knew something she didn't. She stood up and jumped down to the floor of the cave. Marko wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered everyone's name to her. "That's Paul. Over there is Dwayne and the little one is Laddie. Hiding on the bed in the back is Star." After he told her everyone's name he yelled across the cave to get everyone's attention. "Boys! This is-"  
"Kaiya!"  
Everyone looked at the boy by the wall who had interrupted Marko. He stepped forward, the bottle still in his hand.  
"Hey, Michael. So this is where you went, huh?" She wasn't really surprised to see him. After all, she did watch them all ride off the boardwalk together.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, see. My ride abandoned me on the boardwalk so I had to make new friends."  
"Kai, I-"  
"Chill, Mike. I'm kidding." She laughed as she punched him in the shoulder. "Come on, let's have some fun."  
He smiled back and offered her a sip from the bottle. Just as she reached for it, David stepped in and grabbed it first. "Now, Michael. This is when the night gets really fun."  
Kaiya laughed as she watched Michael just follow David towards the stone fountain in the middle. She wondered how strong that drink was. He was like a little lost puppy.  
Marko kissed her on the cheek before running over and hitting the rock box. They picked up their celebration right where they left off. Kaiya, despite normally being relatively uncomfortable meeting new people, felt like she was home.  
By the end of the night, it was if they had all known eachother for centuries.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter didn't want to be written, haha.  
I hate character or chacter-to-character introductions. Why can't everyone just automatically know eachother?  
I promise the chapters will start to get less awkward and more entertaining now. =]  
**

**I make a lot of references to things I won't explain until later. I do it on purpose, but  
if you are confused, feel free to ask me anything. I'll do my best to answer without giving too much away.**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	4. THREE don't be scared, michael

**Ok, so I'm currently a bit on the sick side and it's no fun.  
And I've been writing under the influence of cold meds so if anything seems out of whack or doesn't make sense,  
let me know? kthnx.**

**I had fully inteded on posting this chapter last night, but I rented Supernatural and couldn't stop watching it! haha.  
It's a great show and Jensen Ackles is goooorgeous!**

But anyway, this chapter is a bit longer.  
Hope everybody is ok with that. ;)

* * *

||| three |||

DON'T BE SCARED, MICHAEL.

"Come on, Kaiya! You can't sleep all day!" Sam yelled as he jumped on the back of her sleeping form on the couch. She mumbled a bit and turned her head away from him. "Did you come to Santa Carla to visit or to sleep?"  
"I can't do both? Sammy, I was up all night! You know that's what I do."  
"Fine. Come here, Nanook."  
She figured he'd finally given up and was going to play with the dog, but she was wrong. She felt a cold, wet nose on the back of her neck and she squealed. She rolled over and sat up so quick that she knocked Sam off the couch. He just laughed at her. "Sam! You know I hate that."  
"Yeah, but it worked. Now go get dressed. Nanook and I will be outside waiting for you."

Kaiya sat on the couch for a few minutes, letting her body wake up. She seriously considered laying back down and going back to sleep, but it was already close to 2:00pm. Plus she knew Sam would just repeat the process all over. Now, she loved animals, but there was nothing she hated more than a critter's wet nose on her skin or a dog licking her face. So Sam used it against her whenever he got the chance. Grumbling under her breath, she got up off the couch and went upstairs to Sam's room to get some clothes. When she first arrived Michael threw her bags in there and, for lack of a better place, that's where they stayed. She pulled out an oversized t-shirt that fell off one shoulder and a pair of short black shorts. She called it her vegging outfit. Deciding to postpone her shower until later, she got dressed and headed back down the hall. On the way, she stopped by Michael's room. If she had to wake up, so did this goober. She opened the door and walked over to his bed. He was lying on his back with the sheets only pulled up to his waist. She slapped him on his bare chest and he coughed and jerked upwards slightly before laying back down. He opened his eyes and growled at her.  
"What the fuck, Kai?"  
"Sam woke me, I'm waking you."  
"Eat my shorts."  
"All right, Bender."  
"I guess that makes you the basket case. Now leave me alone."  
She just laughed at lame comebacks. He definitely wasn't intimidating when he was half asleep. But she left him to be grumpy and went outside to find Sam. He and Nanook were just laying in the grass. Kaiya plopped down next to him and stared up at the sky. "We haven't cloud gazed in years. Look at that one. It looks like a dragon."  
"Yeah, and oh! Look, look at that one!" Sam got really excited and Kai followed his finger and tried to see what he was pointing at.  
"What? Which one?"  
"That one over there! It's amazing! It looks like a CLOUD." He stopped and turned to look at her, smirking.  
She scoffed at him and tried not to laugh. But she couldn't help but smile. "You're such a dweeb!" She smacked him in the stomach and he rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball- partially from the sting where her hand hit and partially from laughter. She tried to keep her insults and language mild around Sam because even if he wasn't much younger, he was still pretty innocent. And she wanted him to stay that way. Most kids these days are corrupted at such an early age that it was refreshing to be around sweet Sam. She knew it was only a matter of time until someone got to him, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be her.  
Just as they had stopped laughing, they heard the phone inside the house ring. "I'll get it." Sam jumped up and ran inside. Kaiya waited a few minutes before getting up and taking Nanook back inside. She didn't see Sam anywhere so she wandered up the stairs. She headed down towards Michael's room when she heard their voices. She walked in just as Michael was hanging up the phone.  
"See, I told you to get up."  
Michael just flipped her the bird and rolled off his bed. "Now get out so I can get ready."  
"Hey, Kai," Sam got her attention as he followed her out of his older brother's room. "Wanna go down to the beach today? I haven't gotten to go swimming yet."  
"Sounds awesome. Hey, Mike, you wanna-"  
"No."  
"Such a sour puss." She laughed at him as he chucked a shoe out his door at her. Yeah, they might as well be brothers and sister. They all acted like it.  
Kaiya headed down to Sam's room and grabbed her suntan lotion and her swimsuit and threw them into a small duffel bag she had. Sam came out of the bathroom and handed her the extra beach towel he grabbed. She shoved that in the top of the bag, too. "Thanks. I'll meet you downstairs in a few."  
She bounded down the stairs and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She turned around to head back to the living room but nearly jumped out of her skin. Grandpa (she called him that, too; it was just easier) was standing right behind her. "Don't worry; I didn't touch your second shelf." She raised her hands in mock surrender as she smiled at him before walking towards the door. "Oh fuck, hey Sam!"  
"Yeah?" He called from the top of the stairs.  
"Can you grab my shades off your desk for me? Please and thank you!"  
He was downstairs only moments later, tossing her aviators to her. She put them on her face before opening the door. "Let's motor."

"So is this how it's going to be, huh?"  
"What?"  
"We hang out during the day and you hang out with Michael at night?"  
"Yeah. I mean, it only makes sense. You're more of a day person and me and Mike are more night people. Why?"  
"But its' not fair. You sleep all day!" Sam semi-whined so Kai splashed him. They were chest deep in ocean water.  
"Oh, shut up."  
"So did you meet Mike's new friends?"  
"Yeah, they seem awesome enough." She really did like them, one a lot more than the others. And to be honest, she was hoping that she would see them when they were at the beach. They didn't really seem like the swimming type, but they could have been chillin' on the boardwalk. She was a little disappointed when, after being there for two hours already, there was no sign of them.  
Apparently they were more night people, like she was. She definitely favored the moon over the sun.  
"I don't know. Ever since Michael saw that girl, he's been acting strange."  
"Yeah well, when you find a girl you're attracted to, you'll act the same way." She half expected him to respond with something about how girls have cooties, but then she remembered that he wasn't a little kid anymore. Instead he just shrugged it off and jumped as the next wave came so it hit him in the chest, not the face. Since Kaiya was distracted by her nostalgic moment, she didn't see the wave and it hit her smack in the head. Sam laughed at her as she spit the salty water out of her mouth and pushed the wet hair off her face. "Oh you think that's funny, huh?" She lunged at him and pushed his head under the water for a brief moment.  
After another twenty minutes or so, Kaiya decided to dry off and get a little bit of sun. She slid on her shorts before stretching out on her stomach on her beach towel and Sam sat on his. "I'm going to get some fries. Want anything?"  
"Just bring back enough to share. Oh," she reached for her water bottle and handed it to him. "And can you fill this for me? NO ocean water."  
"Fiiiine. Fountain water. I'll be back." As he jumped up he kicked sand on her. She just groaned a bit, but didn't say anything because she knew that was actually an accident. When she laid her head back down, she must have dozed off because it seemed like he was back in just a minute or two. He got her attention by placing the cold water bottle on the base of her bare back.  
"Ahh cold!" She turned over and launched the bottle into the sand.  
"You might want to rotate; you're starting to look a bit red."  
"Thanks. How long were you gone?" She pulled the water bottle out of the sand and wiped it off before placing it next to her on her towel.  
"Only 30 minutes."  
"Good, I shouldn't be too bad then." She reached over and grabbed a fry from Sam and shoved it into her mouth.  
They were quiet for a few minutes until Sam broke the silence. "So Mom has a date with this Max guy tonight."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and she wants Michael to babysit me."  
"You don't need a babysitter."  
"That's what I said. I told her that I just wanted to sit around the house tonight and read my comics and Mike has plans. I told her I'd be fine."  
"Plans?"  
"Yeah, the boardwalk again. Probably with that girl. I swear..." Sam continued to babble on about his brother and this girl but Kaiya wasn't really listening. She was just thinking about seeing a certain group of boys tonight- and one in particular.

-------------------------------------

Kaiya made and ate dinner with Michael, Sam and their grandfather. Nothing special, just something quick and easy. Once they were done, she and Sam putzed around the house for a bit before she showered and got ready to go to the boardwalk with Michael. She just ended up putting her shorts back on but wore a red, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt. She decided to forego all the normal jewelry tonight and just grabbed some sort of clip to hold her hair up on the back of her head. She, again, slid her bare feet in her Converses before checking her makeup and heading downstairs. She pinched her finger and made a note to remember to get another pair of shoes tomorrow. She kicked herself for not bringing more than one pair, but didn't really feel bad because usually she only ever wears her Converses.  
"Kai, I'm leaving!"  
"I'm coming, Michael!" She yelled as she grabbed some money and shoved it into her shoe before running down the hall. She only paused to poke her head in Sam's room for a quick second. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't want to come?"  
"Don't worry about me. Hurry up because he will leave you." He smiled at her over his comic.  
She smiled back, winked and continued running downstairs. She smashed into the door with her hands, stepped back to open it and dashed outside. She skidded in the gravel when she tried to stop at Michael's bike. It was already running and he was sitting on it, ready to go. He reached forward and grabbed her sleeve so she wouldn't fall backwards and then pulled her onto the bike behind him. "Kai, you are some kinda klutz."  
"Yes, but it adds to my adorableness." She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Or something." He joked with her before revving the bike and heading off towards the boardwalk.

It wasn't even five minutes after they arrived before Kaiya felt someone's hands around her waist. She smiled as Marko kissed her cheek before she turned around to face him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael glare at him, but she didn't care. She didn't want to deal with him acting like the overprotective brother right now. All she wanted was to enjoy being with Marko. David walked right by them, glancing over at her bare neck and giving Marko a strange look that seemed almost like a warning. Kaiya wondered for a short second what that was about but instantly forgot about it when she heard his voice in her ears. "Kaiiiiya." He dragged out her name when he said it.  
"I've missed you, Marko. I mean, I know I just saw you last night... but I feel empty without you."  
"I do too." He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. This kiss had the potential to be long and intense, but was cut short when Paul and Dwayne popped up on either side of them.  
"Yo, bud. This girl actually does need air, you know." Paul laughed at them until he stopped abruptly because Marko punched him in the stomach.  
"Before you get too attached, Marko, let's do what we came here to do." Dwayne said as he turned to look at David.  
David nodded and turned back to Michael. "Star, you stay with Michael and Kaiya. We'll meet you guys on the beach in 30 minutes."  
Michael just nodded and looked at Star as she walked over to them. Marko nuzzled Kaiya's neck before David forcefully squeezed his shoulder. Marko withdrew his head and let go of her. She kissed him on the cheek and the boys all walked into the throngs of people and were soon out of sight. As Michael turned to Kaiya and Star to presumably ask what they would like to do, Star interrupted him. "Can you go get us a pizza or something? And take Laddie with you. I want to talk to Kaiya."  
Michael looked back and forth between the two girls before leaving them to themselves. Kaiya was a little uncomfortable because this was the first she ever heard Star speak, so what could she possible have to talk about with her? She didn't have to wonder long, Star dove right in. "Listen, I only have a little bit of time to talk to you and it's important. Come over here." She led them to a less crowded and place and looked around to make sure no one could over hear them. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
"Excuse me?"  
"These boys. They aren't what they seem."  
"What the hell are you talking about, Star?" Christ, this girl doesn't talk to her all last night and then the first thing she says to her is some paranoid shit?  
"I can't tell you. But just trust me. Don't get involved."  
"Are you just trying to scare me away? Are you jealous that they're bringing another girl into the circle and you won't be the princess anymore? Listen, hairbear," Star gasped at her, clearly offended, but Kaiya ignored her and just continued. "I hate drama and I don't appreciate you trying to start shit with me. It's bad enough that you are being nothing but a tease to Michael when it seems to me that you are with David. Just for that I would love to tear your throat out. But, for the sake of Michael and of new friends, I'll give you a chance. But I promise you that if you fuck with my brother, I'll fuck up your face." Now, of course Kaiya was completely unaware that she just threatened to fight a half vampire. But Star, even in her current state, was intimidated. There was just something about this girl that was terrifying. And Star could have swore that as the girl got angrier, her dark brown eyes got darker almost to the point of becoming black. Star didn't even question the fact that Kaiya called Michael her brother. She didn't say anything. And before she could even think about it, Michael came back.  
"Kaiya, what's up?" He was a bit leery; he recognized that look. Clearly Star angered her. But he wasn't gone long so what could have possibly happened?  
"Nothing. Just setting some things straight." Her angered abated just as fast as it had surfaced and she smiled at Michael. He let it slide and opened the pizza box.  
"What is this? A Pac man pizza?" Kaiya joked as she reached for a slice.  
"Laddie got hungry." He rubbed the little tyke's head with his free hand and she looked down to see pizza sauce all over his face.  
Kaiya looked over at Star one last time to make sure she got her point across before walking over and sitting on the railing nearby. By the time it was time to head down to the beach, they had killed the whole pizza. Kaiya ran into a nearby store and bought a few gumballs. She didn't want to kiss Marko with pizza breath. When she came out she offered Laddie first dibs and he took the red one. Kaiya then popped the blue one in her mouth and offered one to Michael. He shook his head and they both looked at Star. Just because Kaiya didn't like Star didn't mean she couldn't be civil. But Star didn't want one either so she gave the last two to Laddie and told him to save them for later. She leapt over the railing and landed on her feet in the sand. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and fell forward on her knees but she didn't let that stop her. She sprang back up and ran down to the water's edge to wait for the others while Michael, Star and Laddie stayed towards the middle of the beach. She saw them approaching first, the wind blowing their hair and jackets around their body as they walked towards them. She chuckled softly. It was like a cheesy scene from a movie. But she stopped as soon as she locked eyes with Marko. He separated from the other three as they walked towards Michael and Marko walked over to Kaiya. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her left cheek. "Hey." He seemed different. More confident, stronger.  
"Hi." She felt her insides begin to boil and she tightened her grip on his hips, pulling him closer to her. He smirked at her reaction and leaned down to ravish her lips with his. This was, by far, the most heated kiss they had yet. They backed into the shadows of a nearby dock, only stopping when Kaiya hit her back on of the wooden posts underneath. Marko pushed his body into hers as he deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up under his jacket. She reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, feeling the need to breathe. While she was catching her breath (he didn't seem to need to) she watched him as his eyes and fingers trailed across her collarbone and around her neck. She saw him ever so slightly lick his lips and she gently, but firmly pushed her fingers into his back. It brought his attention back to her face and he began planting kisses all along her jaw as his hand began to travel under her shirt and along her sides and back. "Marko." She barely was able to say his name aloud, what he was doing to her was taking her breath away. "Have you ever felt like this before?"  
He lifted his lips from her skin just long enough to respond. "No. It was fate that brought us together. I never want to let you go." He moved his lips to the other side of her jaw.  
"I never want to be without you either. It's just, Star said something to me tonight," she didn't even finish her sentence, but the mention of Star talking to her made him immediately stop what he was doing and look her in the eye.  
"What did she say?"  
"She told me not to get involved with you. That you weren't what you seemed." She paused to see Marko's response. But he didn't change. He was waiting to see just how much Star said. "So I threatened to rip out her throat."  
It took a second for Marko to realize what she said, and then he started laughing. After a moment or two, he took her face in his hands and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I swear, I love you already." She smiled at him and kissed him back. Before they had a chance to pick up where they left off, David appeared out of nowhere. These boys had a tendency to do that.  
"Having fun? Playing safe?" He smirked looking from Kaiya to Marko. Kaiya blushed and tried to hide her face.  
"Don't worry, David. Everything is under control."  
"I wasn't worried. I know you'll make the right decision. I just came to tell you that we were thinking about taking Michael over to the bridge."  
Marko smirked at David and then looked back at Kaiya. "Come on, it'll be fun."

-------------------------------------

The whole ride there, Kaiya could feel Michael's eyes on her back. It wasn't because she usually rides with him and he was hurt that she chose to ride with Marko instead. No, it was because it wasn't just a ride with a friend; it was a ride with someone who tried to suck off her face. It was his job to play the older brother and look out for her, and she was grateful, but he didn't have anything to worry about. She turned around and looked at him, the look in his eyes... she couldn't peg exactly what it was, but it was fierce. She just pointed to him and gave him that 'don't start' look. Before she even turned back around, she felt Marko slowing. They were there. It wasn't a long drive at all. Once stopped, Marko jumped off the bike before she even had the chance to think about it. When she did start to swing her leg over, he put his hand on her thigh to stop her. She looked from his hand, up to his face, questioning.  
He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "We're going to play a game. I don't want you worry. But I don't want you on that bridge until the train passes."  
"Train? What train?" She was slightly worried. She knew they weren't stupid enough to put themselves in danger, but she was worried about what might happened to Michael. Accidents happen.  
"Don't worry about it, ok?" He started kneading her thigh with his fingers and she almost forgot what they were talking about.  
She sighed outwardly. "Marko-"  
"Kaiya. Please." He kissed her gently and his hand dropped to her inner thigh and inched up just the slightest little bit- not enough to make any promises, just enough to imply. She moaned quietly into his mouth, but their kiss ended abruptly. Not only was Marko's lips suddenly pulled from hers, but his hand was jerked away too. She opened her eyes to see him a few steps away with Michael right up in his face and his fingers wrapped tightly around the collar of Marko's jacket.  
"Watch yourself, Marko. I don't like how fast you're moving with Kaiya."  
"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. And I don't see her complaining." Marko responded, smirking.  
He just succeeded in pissing Michael off more. He slammed Marko against the beginning of the bridge and Kaiya jumped off the bike and grabbed his arm. "Michael! Enough. Stop trying to control me."  
"Control you?" He looked quickly from Kaiya to Marko, then back at Kaiya. "I'm not controlling you. I'm trying to protect you."  
"Overprotect me. I don't need another father. I just want you to be my brother. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me. Be happy for me."  
Michael's grip loosened and Marko shook free of his grasp. In any other circumstance, he probably would have snapped Michael's spine in half. But since it was just him worrying about a girl that was pretty much his sister- a girl who happened to be Kaiya, Marko understood. He let him slide. "Michael, I'm not going to hurt her. I would give my life to protect her."  
Although a little shocked by the commitment that they were already throwing into this relationship, especially from Marko, Michael believed them. "I'm sorry, man. It's just-"  
"Forget it, Mike," Kaiya interrupted before hugging him. "Forget it all happened. Now go have fun with the boys while I babysit the bikes."  
"By yourself?"  
"Yeah, nothing's going to get me. There are no crazy darkness monsters out here."  
Of course when she said that, she didn't see David and Paul smirk at each other. She did, however, see David come wrap his arms around Michael's shoulder and lead him out onto the bridge. "Come on, Michael. Before it's too late."  
She couldn't really hear him say anything else and she didn't try to. She just went back over and sat on Marko's bike to wait for them. It had only been a few minutes when she heard Michael yelling something. When Kai looked up, she didn't see any of them. A bit worried, she stood and walked over to the bridge. Once she was on the tracks, she noticed Michael's hunched figure peering over the edge. Just when she was about to call to him, he climbed over the edge. He moved too slow to be jumping, so there must have been a ledge or something, she thought. She just continued to walk to where she previously saw him and the closer she got, the louder the hooting and hollering got. Once she got to where she last saw Michael, she stopped and looked down. There were all five of the boys, swinging from some steel bars under the bridge. She laughed at them and they all looked up at her.  
"Aww, why wasn't I invited to hang?"  
"Don't, Kai. It's too high. And you have no upper body strength."  
"Thanks Mike!"  
"I'm serious, Kaiya."  
"Oh, why not let her have a little fun too?" David interjected, the smile clearly heard in his voice. "Besides, in a few seconds, it's going to be her only option if she wants to live."  
Both Kaiya and Michael looked at David, confused, but within seconds they heard the train whistle. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Kaiya smiled down at the daredevils and sat on the edge, dangling her feet. She scooted down to one of the bars and sat on it like a swing. "Who needs arm strength when I can just sit?"  
"Yeah, until the train comes by and takes off your head." Michael repied, a hint of worry in his voice.  
"No problem." By now the train was very near to the bridge so Kaiya leaned back and let herself fall so that she was hanging upside down from her knees. The train drove over the tracks above them and they all began to shake. Kaiya began laughing, enjoying the thrill. After a few seconds, Paul let go. Kai and Michael both yelled.  
"Don't be scared!" Marko screamed over the rumble of the train before winking at Kaiya and releasing his grip.  
Dwayne seemed a lot less willing, but eventually fell. David just chuckled lightly and told Michael that he was one of them. "Let go." As David let go and began to plummet, Michael yelled his name as the last of the train already began to distance itself. Both Michael and Kaiya sat there for a minute, staring at the fog below them. Then they heard, from seemingly somewhere very distant, the boys calling their names. Kaiya, still upside down, looked over at Michael. "I trust them. I trust Marko. You should too." She leaned up and grabbed the bar with her hands.  
"No, Kaiya! Don't let go!"  
Kaiya just smiled at him before kicking her legs back over her head and letting her body fall until her arms couldn't bend anymore. Then she let go.

* * *

**I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS.  
It makes my day when my blackberry lights up and I check my email and it's someone leaving a review. =D  
So thank you to those of you that did and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**And props to you if you understood the reference in this chapter and can name the source.  
And don't say Futurama, haha.**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	5. FOUR people are strange

**I'm sorry I had to upload this multiple times.  
Somewhere between the edit and the upload things were changing.  
Things that were supposed to be centered were on the left,  
and things that were supposed to be aligned left were centered.****  
Hopefully it's done acting up...  
If not, I'm sorry. But I tried.**

**And I'm sorry it took so long to post this.  
I started a new job at our city's science center last week. And I went over on my stupid internet aircard.  
So I cut myself off this last week because I can't afford anymore. But it's been reset so I could finally post this.  
Yay!**

**Lots of goodies in this chapter too. ;]**

**Hope you like!  
Let me know?**

* * *

||| four |||

PEOPLE ARE STRANGE

"So do you really not notice it, Kai?"  
"Notice what?"  
"How weird Michael has been acting. And I don't think it's just that girl anymore. He's been moody."  
"Yeah, I guess. But overall he still seems normal when I hang out with him at night."  
It was the first time that Sam and Kaiya had actually gone down to the boardwalk in the middle of the day. There really wasn't much to do in this town that didn't involve the boardwalk. Sam had decided that he wanted to get some school shopping done early, or rather that was the excuse he told Lucy so she'd give him money for new clothes. When he told Kaiya his plan, she laughed and she fully blamed Michael for becoming a bad influence on him.  
They had been down there for a few hours already and just ate a couple of hot dogs for dinner. They each had a couple bags and debated about doing a little bit more shopping or not. Kaiya had bought a new pair of shoes like she had told herself she would. They were these black strappy sandal types with a small wedge heel. She even bought a few shirts and a skirt or two. She found herself feeling a bit more girlish than she usually did. Maybe it was because of the boy interest. Or maybe she was just finally growing out of her boyishness. She grew up surrounded by boys so of course she wasn't going to be really girly. But maybe that was all changing.  
"Well, all right. Let's go drop these bags off with my mom so we don't have to keep carrying them."  
"All right. Lead the way." Kaiya followed Sam as he expertly weaved his way through the daytime crowd. If she wasn't used to it, she probably would have lost him. Once they got to the video store, Sam held the door open for Kaiya and she walked in.  
Lucy spotted her right away and engulfed her in a hug. "Kaiya! I feel like I haven't seen you since you got here!"  
"Lucy," that's what she was told to call her. Lucy insisted. They were too close to call her Mrs. Emerson and it was too weird to call her Mom, even if she was like a second mother to Kaiya. So for a while she called her Aunt Lucy, but it eventually shortened to just Lucy. "I've only been here a couple days."  
"But when I leave you're still sleeping and by the time I get home you're out with one of the boys. When are we going to have time to talk?"  
"Soon, I promise."  
Lucy just smiled at her before turning to her son. "Sam, I have another date with Max tonight. I talked to Michael and he said he would stay home."  
"Mom! I don't need someone to watch me."  
"No, I know that. I just don't want you to be left alone all of the time. Kaiya, are you staying in tonight?"  
Kaiya just shrugged. She couldn't bear the thought of going even one night without seeing Marko, but she had no one to hitch a ride with down to the boardwalk. She could always walk, but she didn't want to abandon the boys she came all the way to California to visit. So she didn't want to commit to either a yes or a no. Lucy just smiled at her again.  
"Hey Mom, can we go put all this stuff in your car?"  
"Of course, Sam. Let me go get my keys." She walked over behind the counter and reached into her purse.  
"We'll be right back."

You know when it's getting time for the sun to set and you go inside for just a couple minutes but when you come out it's dramatically darker? Well, that's what happened when they left the store to go find Lucy's car. "Geez, Sammy! Where did the sun go? I swear it was just there..."  
"Didn't you see the newspaper this morning? It's this new thing- from now on, every night the sun is going to set and then it'll rise again the next morning."  
"Har har." She gently shoved Sam sideways and he stumbled a few steps, swinging his bags and laughing at her.  
As soon as they got to the car and loaded their bags in, Lucy hustled up behind them. "Are you guys done shopping? I'm done with work now and I can take you home before I have to meet Max, if you guys want?"  
"Sure, Mom."  
"Sounds good." Just as Kaiya was about to climb in, she looked over towards the railing by the beach and saw him. He smiled at her and motioned her over.  
"Come on, Kai! Get in the car!" Sam bellowed from the passenger seat.  
"All right, all right." She looked back over at Marko apologetically and shrugged her shoulders. She saw his lips turn down at the corner before she ducked her head in and shut the door. It hurt her to drive away from him. She almost felt like crying. She couldn't understand why. It was almost as if she was desperately in love with him already. But that was nigh impossible! She has only known him a couple days...

Lucy didn't even come into the house when she dropped them off. "Boy, your mom must really like this guy, huh?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Mike." Sam greeted his brother as he walked down the steps.  
"Did you just get up? You're such a bum."  
"Shut up, Kaiya."  
The roar of a single motorcycle outside the house interrupted their bickering. Kaiya smiled a knowing smile and dropped her bags before racing back out the door. She felt her knees begin to go weak as she saw him. He leaned back, his far foot on the ground to keep his bike standing and the closer still propped up on the foothold. His hand was on the propped up knee and the other still on the handle. Needless to say, he wore a smirk on his face.  
Kaiya almost tripped on the last step, unable to concentrate on moving her feet properly, but she caught herself before she faceplanted into the dirt. She walked up next to Marko, never breaking the constant connection between their eyes. She didn't stop until her hip was against his bike, getting as close to him as she could. She could feel her heart begin to race and each breath she took was deeper than the last. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of her head, almost forcefully running his fingers through her soft hair. She leaned forward until her lips touched the skin where the side of his neck met his collarbone. After a few heated kissed strategically placed, she lightly licked up the side of his neck with the very tip of her tongue. Once she reached his earlobe, she nibbled lightly. As she did so, her hair fell off to the one side and completely exposed her neck to him. And he couldn't resist anymore. Entirely too gracefully and too quickly, he knocked down the kickstand before swinging his leg over and standing in front of Kaiya. He grabbed her and attacked the pale skin of her neck, but not with his teeth- just his lips. He was so wrapped up in his lust for her that he never even thought of his lust for blood despite having not eaten yet tonight.  
She moaned his name before he moved his lips up to hers and devoured them. At that point she wanted nothing more than for him to take her right then and there on his bike. Her hands tucked under the shoulders of his jacket and ran over the bare skin of his arms, his shoulders and the back of his neck as his snaked under her shirt and up her back. As she pulled away a bit to breathe, he touched his forehead against hers. "Let's get out of here. Somewhere where we aren't being watched," He added with a slight chuckle.  
She turned and glanced over her shoulder at the house behind her to see both Michael and Sam watching from separate windows on different floors. She rolled her eyes. "They are going to hate me... but they'll just have to understand."  
Kaiya and Marko smiled at each other before climbing on his bike and riding off into the darkness ahead.

-------------------------------------

Sam heard Michael punch the door from all the way upstairs. "What's going on, Mike?"  
"Look at Kaiya out there! I just don't trust him not to hurt her. She's moving way too fast. I've never seen her like this."  
"Look at you! You're just as bad, chasing after that girl you saw on the boardwalk our first night here!"  
"But I'm not practically fucking her in the driveway!" Michael immediately regretting his choice of words but it was too late. "And look! Now they're taking off."  
"Let her go have fun. Stop worrying so much. If you hadn't noticed, Kaiya is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I remember her kicking your butt quite a few times." Even though Michael couldn't see his younger brother, he could hear the laughter in his voice.  
"But these guys are different. There's something about them."  
"You're just jealous that you aren't with that girl right now."  
"Just go take your bath." Michael didn't feel like arguing. He didn't feel much of anything, except... different. He felt this hunger rumbling from deep down. A craving that he couldn't describe. He went to the fridge and nothing seemed really appealing. He just grabbed the milk, deciding to start there, but as soon as his lips touched the carton he was overcome with these stabbing stomach pains. He doubled over, falling to his knees, slamming the carton to the floor and spilling the milk everywhere.

-------------------------------------

Michael and Sam sat on the floor beneath Sam's bedroom window, clinging to each other for what seemed like dear life. If Sam hadn't believed him, hadn't trusted him, Michael would still be clutching at the window sill, scared out of his wits.  
"What about Mom?"  
"Mom can not know."  
"But-"  
"I'll deal with this."  
"I don't know, Mike. It's not like getting a D on a math test..."  
"No, it's a lot more dangerous. We can't involve anymore people."  
"What about Kaiya? She's with at least one of them right now! I mean, it is those new friends of yours from the boardwalk, right?" Sam started panicking when he thought of something happening to a girl who was pretty much his sister. Michael just froze. He hadn't even thought about her. She would never listen to him now. Especially not after last night when he almost attacked Marko.  
"C'mon, Mike! What are we going to do?"  
"I have to go get her."

Michael tossed on his jacket and booked out the door. As Sam heard his bike disappearing in the distance, he picked up the phone and called the Frog Brothers. After confirming their suspicions, he didn't feel any better about the situation. All he could do was hope for the best. Michael was going to go take care of things. He had to. That's what big brothers were for, right?

-------------------------------------

Before Michael even stepped foot in the cave, he knew that they weren't there. Yet he still went in to look for anything that may help him figure out what's going on. When he came across the bottle that changed it all, he smelled the contents and was completely appalled. He flinched as it smashed off the wall when he threw it.  
"Michael."  
He whipped around to see the source of the soft voice calling his name. He saw Star standing awkwardly in front of the large bed, nervously fiddling with her hands. "What's going on, Star?"  
"Oh, Michael. I can't tell you. I wish I could help you. I tried to warn Kaiya, but she didn't listen..."  
"Warn her? What happened to her, Star?" He clutched her upper arms tightly for just a few seconds before easing up a bit. He didn't want to hurt her. He was just worried.  
"Nothing happened to her yet. They won't hurt her."  
Michael was so emotional that he didn't even notice Star slip in the word 'yet.'  
"Where are they? I'm taking her away from them. Away from him."  
"You can't, Michael. You can't separate them. That'll cause far more damage. It's much safer for her to be with Marko than without him."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I don't really understand their bond. But it's more than love. If you tear them apart, they might as well die. Everything will be ok." As the last few words escaped her lips, she leaned forward. Her body language screamed for Michael and he couldn't resist for long. He didn't want to. Everything he wanted since he got to Santa Carla was right in front of him and there's no way he could pass it up. He kissed her softly, testing the waters. Once it was clear that this is what they both wanted, he deepened the kiss while still remaining ever so gentle. It was almost as if he thought he was going to break her. Star led him to the edge of her bed and they sat down, never breaking contact. He leaned over her, laying her on her back. He broke the kiss as he took off his shirt. It wasn't long before the two of them tangled in a slow dance underneath her sheets once- twice before they both collapsed into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------

Kaiya threw her head back and laughed as the wind blew her hair in circles around her head. Marko took a second to glance back over his shoulder at her and he smiled. He wished, for a moment, that he had eyes on the back of his head so that he never had to look away. But he did have to. The last thing he needed to do was kill her because he wasn't paying attention to the road. As he concentrated on the path in front of him, he thought about what was going to happen tonight. He hoped everything would go they way they had planned. He didn't dare think about what would happen if it didn't. He lightly shook his head in an attempt to shake away his thoughts, but it didn't work. Kaiya moved her hands from his hips to inside his jacket and around his torso. That was enough to distract him. She nuzzled the back of his neck until his jacket collar was out of the way. She began kissing his skin, adding the occasional nibble while her hands wrapped all away around to his stomach. They traveled up and over his chest and down to the top of his pants. She let her hands wander down to the top of his thighs and back up to his stomach, but avoided the highway to the danger zone. He sat up just a touch straighter and leaned back into her. She smirked into the back of his neck, pleased with his reaction. Her fingers continued to dance light circles around his skin between his belt line and the bottom of his shirt until Marko slowed his motorcycle to a stop. They both stepped away from the bike and Kaiya looked around. "Why are we here?" She asked as she walked towards the edge of the cliff. She could see a lighthouse not too far off and she could hear the waves crashing from far below. She stopped when her toes dangled over the edge.  
"I wanted to have some time alone with you, just in case." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back a few steps. She turned to face him.  
"In case of what?"  
Marko never answered her. He reached his hand to the back of her neck and thread his fingers through her hair. Leaning in slowly, he kissed her softly. It was full of love, not lust.  
At least for a few minutes. It wasn't too long before their bodies began to react to the contact. Kaiya's heart raced and she felt lightheaded. Marko's fingers began to explore her skin and his kisses got more intense. She broke the contact and took another step away from the ledge and from him. Never breaking their stare, she sat down on the dusty ground and leaned back on her hands. She looked up at him invitingly and he followed her down. Placing a knee on each side of her hips, he straddled her. He started to tilt her body backwards with his, but she stopped him.  
"I don't mind my clothes getting dirty. I can brush it off. I just don't want bugs in my hair." She laughed lightly but didn't want to distract from the mood.  
"No problem." Marko took off his jacket and reached around to lay it on the ground behind her.  
"What a gentleman."  
He smiled at her and she looked down from his eyes to his torso. The white shirt he wore underneath didn't hide much and she couldn't be more thankful. She traced her fingers lightly across his chest and down his stomach, never getting enough. She stopped at the bottom edge of his shirt, grabbing it between her fingers and tugging lightly. "You know, I'm fairly positive that you would be more comfortable without this." She smiled mischievously, blushing slightly.  
Marko raised one eyebrow at her and smirked back. He just stared at Kaiya for a few moments before quickly lifting off his shirt and returning his gaze to hers. "Your turn."  
She chuckled before biting her bottom lip and looking at the sight in front of her. She let her fingertips graze over the contours of his muscles. At that moment she craved nothing more than skin. His skin on hers. She looked back into his eyes as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She lifted it just an inch or two before he stopped her. She looked at him questioningly.  
"I don't want you to feel obligated."  
She mused at the fact that this bad boy must have a soft spot for her. She quickly kissed his lips. "I want to." Before he had the chance to object any further, she lifted the fabric over her head. She tossed it off to the side and looked back at him for a few seconds before averting her eyes again. With a blush in her cheeks and a slight chuckle, Kaiya was a bit shy. Marko reached down and placed his hands on her bare sides before leaning in and kissing her softly. She regained her composure and lifted her head for better access. He deepened the kiss and leaned into her. Before Kaiya even knew what was happening, she felt her back on the dirt floor and Marko's weight on her chest. He lifted his head from hers and looked down at her face. She raised her arms above her head and just smiled. Marko kept one elbow on the ground to keep the majority of his weight off of Kaiya and caressed her face with his free hand. She reached down and covered his hand with hers. "I'm tired of these getting in the way." She brought his fingers to her lips, kissing the bare tips before grabbing the end of the fingerless glove between her teeth and pulling it off. "I want you to touch me. And I want to feel it."  
He sat up a bit and cupped her cheek in his palm. She turned into it, and sighed before kissing his palm. He moved his hand further down to her neck, concentrating on only how her skin felt. His fingers began to wander, slowly and gently, down her chest and through the valley between her full breasts still concealed beneath her dark bra. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and arched her back into his touch. She wondered if he was even aware of what he was doing to her. She felt his hand wrap around to the side of her ribs and his lips on her neck. She moaned as his tongue sent chills down her spine. He licked and kissed her collar bone before continuing his trail downward. He stopped when he felt his lips reach the upward slope of her breast. He placed one chaste kiss before tracing both his bare hand and the still gloved one back up her body to her wrists still above her head. He pinned both her hands in place with his and attacked her lips in a furious kiss. Their body temperatures were rising and each let loose a soft moan every now and then. Kaiya wasn't even aware that she was subconsciously grinding her body against his. Just as the world began to spin and she felt like she was going to burst from how much she wanted him, he pulled away from her. She gasped, trying to regain her breath, while they were locked in a gaze. She broke the silence first. "Marko. It's almost painful how much I need you."  
"It was so hard for me to stop."  
"So don't."  
"Kai. I had to. Now is not the time. There is something that I have to show you."  
"Can't it wait?"  
Marko laughed lightly at her. "Come on. They're waiting for us." He stood up in front of her with far more grace than she could ever dream to have and offered her his hand. She grabbed their shirts and took his hand. He pulled her up with ease and kissed her gently, not letting go of her hand. They stood there a few moments, unmoving. But he soon let her go. Marko put his shirt back on and looked over towards Kaiya. She was just pulling hers over her head. When she was done, he draped his jacket over her shoulders. He knew she was going to object, but he also noticed the goose bumps on her arms. He placed a finger on her lips, preventing her from speaking. "Just wear it. For me?"  
She smiled underneath his finger and nodded her head. They climbed on his bike and as they drove off, Kaiya snuggled tightly against Marko's back. It wasn't long before they arrived.

-------------------------------------

They had brought her here to show her who they really were. They knew they'd have to be more careful turning females because they all regretted David choosing Star- even David himself. At first, he couldn't keep his eyes off her- she had to be his kill and his alone. But in the process of trying to seduce her from the overcrowded boardwalk to the empty shadows on the beach, he found himself wanting to kill her less and less. She seemed like the type who would do anything to achieve the freedom she always wanted. Max kept telling David that he needed a female, so he took Star back to the cave. He told her that if she drank from the bottle she would be free forever. So she did. And she panicked. She began to feel the effects immediately, quicker than any of the boys. David took her out to feed and she refused. That wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to have to be a killer to be free. She was furious that David would change her life like that without even a warning about what she was getting into. It was even worse when she found Laddie just a couple days later. Laddie was an accident. Just a small child who had runaway from his parents and was looking for shelter. He managed to get into their cave and, judging by the mess he left, began eating and drinking as if he hadn't had anything in days. When the boys awoke at night and found him, it was already too late.  
They were both part of them now. Max wouldn't let him kill them and they couldn't abandon them and risk the new ones exposing them all. So the four boys were stuck with the child and the girl. But at least they had each other to keep themselves occupied. Laddie wasn't even that bad. Just a typical little boy... with a few inhuman cravings, of course.

But this girl, Kaiya. There was something about her- more than just the free spirit. And it wasn't David who felt it this time. It was Marko... and he never wanted to kill her. He wanted to be with her. Something about her just felt so right. David decided now was the time to test her. The sooner the better. It would be better to expose her to their true selves before Michael changed and she found out that way. And in the off chance that she fails, if she panics and they have to kill her, she and Marko haven't had a lot of bonding time. But he didn't want to think about that. David had full confidence in this girl. If- no, _when_ she passes and accepts the less than moral ways of a vampire, she would be welcomed in.  
But there was another reason the others were anxious for tonight. They were all happy for Marko but there was something in it for them too. They thrived on fear.  
Sometimes, for these particular boys, it was better to see the look of absolute fear on a girl's gorgeous face than to fuck her all night. Such raw emotion. It was enough to make any vampire proud of himself. The victim's fear was half the fun.

She felt it, all right. It shot through her veins, sending chills through her body, giving her goose bumps... but it wasn't fear. She reached up and ran her hand through her hair, gripping it and tugging lightly before bringing her hand to a rest on her neck. She locked eyes with Marko...  
And smiled.  
He smiled back, never dropping her gaze as he wrapped his right arm around his victims head before pulling it around and breaking his neck. She could hear the faint cracking noise from 50 feet away. He was far enough away that had she not expected it, she never would have heard it. But she did. And it didn't bother her one bit. Kaiya saw all those guys before and they couldn't be a bigger group of dicks. They got what they deserved and that added to her excitement. There's nothing she loved more than a plate of well deserved revenge.

Pleasantly surprised with her reaction Marko drank quickly, feeling the need to be beside her immediately. It wasn't fear he saw on her face. It was pleasure, excitement. Lust. And he wanted nothing more to have his lips on her skin, but not eat her. He wanted to taste her and to feel her. He growled as his ripped at his victim's skin with such ferocity that even David stopped for a moment to look over at him. Usually it was David who was vicious and Paul, the messy one. But when he followed Marko's line of sight and saw Kaiya, he knowingly smiled at the young vampire and went back to the very nearly dead kid at his feet. Marko finished off the last of the liquid and wiped the blood from his face. Despite the urgency he felt, he took his time walking up the beach to her. He stopped in front of her, completely unchanged- fangs bared and blood dripping down his chin to his chest. "Aren't you afraid?"  
"No." She couldn't speak in anything but a whisper. But she was far from afraid. Watching Marko snap that surf nazi's neck sent shockwaves through her body. She witnessed his power, his strength. The others clearly were forces to be reckoned with as well, but there was something about the baby of the group. He reached his hand out for her and she didn't hesitate to take it. He led her down to where the rest of the boys were standing at the water's edge, their faces human again but stained with evidence of their kills. When Marko looked back at her again, his features returned to 'normal.' He grasped her hand tighter and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.  
"Kaiya," David spoke suddenly and she turned to look him in the eye. "Can you love a vampire?"  
She looked back at Marko. "I already do."  
"Can you kill to feed, to live forever?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
She smiled mischievously and, unless David was mistaken, there was a trace of evil in her eyes. Oh, this girl would be fun. He just smiled back at her, lightly chuckling to himself. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small silver flask. He didn't usually carry it on him, but he knew this night would end well. It would better to welcome her as soon as possible, so he was prepared. He unscrewed the lid and took a small sip. He paused to fully to experience the sensations before passing it over to Kaiya. She reached out and took it, but didn't drink any. She looked down at the bottle before looking up at Marko.  
"This is it, huh? The point of no return."  
"Is it what you want?" And she saw something in his eyes, almost pleading.  
She smiled before answering. "More than anything."  
Kaiya threw her head back and gulped the liquid.

* * *

**I know, I haven't responded to reviews either. :(  
But I promise to catch up this week! **

**Let me know if you liked this chapter.  
Was it worth the wait? haha.**

**And if you haven't noticed, I don't like to write scenes taken directly from the movie.  
It just seems to repetitive to me. So I generally try to skip over them, or briefly mention it.  
But I included the scene in Sam's room to set up the timing for this chapter  
and Sam and Michael's interaction.  
It's not word for word because I didn't want it to be.**

**Just wanted to get that out there before someone yells at me for quoting it wrong. ;P  
**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	6. FIVE never grow old, never die

**I hope you are all still reading and enjoying!  
I meant to post this at like 4am yesterday morning before I went to bed  
but stupid technical glitches prevented it! :(  
but it's up now.**

**ok,  
so I'm going to assume that if you're reading this then you are a Lost Boys fan. ;)  
So you'll appreciate this.**

**I GET TO PARTY WITH THE LOST BOYS. =DD**

**true story!  
Not until October.. but still. I am entirely too excited.  
And they may be over 20 years older now, but I'm sure they are still fun, haha.**

**Eerie Horror Fest (myspaceSLASHeeriehorrorfest) is having a Lost Boys reunion, as they call it.  
Corey Haim (Sam), Brooke McCarter (Paul), Billy Wirth (Dwayne),  
Chance Michael Corbitt (Laddie) and Jamison Newlander (Alan Frog) are confirmed.  
And G Tom Mac will be there to perform 'Cry Little Sister.'  
They are apparently still talking to other Lost Boys too!  
I'm crossing my fingers and wishing on shooting stars that they can get Alex Winter (Marko)!**

**But my friend and I already got our Ultimate Fan Passes! haha. go to the myspace  
and click on the button to buy them and you can see all the schweeet shit I get. =]**

**I hope I don't die from excitement before then, haha.**

**But anyways....  
Hope you like his chapter. =)**

* * *

||| five|||

NEVER GROW OLD. NEVER DIE.

It was mid-morning by the time Michael returned home. Despite having slept half the night with Star, he was quite tired and consequently grumpy. His new sleeping patterns were odd to him. He didn't understand the sudden change, the sudden urge to sleep all day and party all night. Not that he minded, but it did earn him a ton of grief from Lucy, Sam and Kaiya- his mother was the worst. Matter of fact, she caught him coming home this morning and confronted him.  
He flopped down on his bed, even more bothered after the encounter with his mother. Were they still friends... what kind of question was that? Didn't she see that there were bigger, more stressful things on his mind that the relationship with his mother? But he was worried about Kaiya. Lucy said she never came home last night. Michael had to cover for her because he didn't want Lucy to worry any more than she already was. He could take care if this whole situation. He had to. It was all his fault after all. If he hadn't been so persistent in chasing Star he never would have met the boys. He would have been hanging out with Sam and Kaiya so she never would have been alone and she never would have met Marko.  
He needed a plan, but now was not the time to think. His eyes were too heavy and the need to sleep was getting too strong to fight off. Before Michael could even begin to fathom how he was going to save Star, Kaiya and himself, he fell into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------

"Sam!" Lucy didn't bother walking up the steps because the house was quiet enough. She knew that her voice would have no trouble traveling from the bottom of the staircase all the way up to Sam's room and into his ears.  
"Yeah?"  
"I've baked some cookies and I want to take a few to Max. Do you want to ride over with me?"  
"Sure, Mom. I'll be down in a few." Sam put down the magazine he was glancing through and jumped off of his bed. During breakfast he had spilled some juice on his shirt and hadn't changed it yet. But since he was going to possibly meet a man who appeared to be his mom's new boyfriend, he grabbed a clean shirt. He quickly changed and ran down the stairs. "I'll be outside, Mom!" He ran out the door after hooking Nanook on his leash. He tossed a nearby tennis ball before letting go of the leash and letting the dog chase it. He trusted Nanook not to go running off anywhere. He was a good dog. Sam just grabbed the leash so he could hook him up outside while they were gone.  
It was only a few minutes before Lucy came out carrying a small tin of cookies. "Ready, Sam?"  
"Yeah," he walked over to his mom and reached out for the tin. "Let me get that."  
"Oh don't worry about that. Just hook Nanook."

It was only about a ten minute drive until they got to Max's house. Lucy put the car in park and turned to her son in the passenger seat. He was wearing his sunglasses and reading an old comic that he had found he had left in the car at some point or another. "Max isn't home so I'm just going to run up and leave them on the porch."  
"Ok." He had only looked up at Lucy for a brief second before returning to his comic. He must have read it a thousand times already but there was nothing else to read or do while he waited. At least Max wasn't home, though, and they'd only be there a few minutes. Sam had only gotten through a page and a half when he heard his mother yelling for him.

Once they arrived back home, Sam immediately ran upstairs to the phone in his room. He explained to the Frog brothers on the other end that he may have found out the identity of the head vampire. He felt pure joy at the thought of being able to save his brother yet. As he talked to Edgar and Alan, he pulled out the vampire comic and flipped to the pages about the Hounds of Hell. Sam was convinced that Max's dog Thorn was one of them. Ergo, Max must be the head. But they needed to know for sure. They bounced around a few ideas, trying to decide the best way to find out. Nothing really seemed plausible until Sam decided that he would convince his mother to invite Max over for dinner. He quickly hung up the phone and began searching the house for Lucy.

-------------------------------------

When Kaiya awoke, it was already a good hour past dusk. Last night- or rather, this morning- David made the executive decision to move Laddie over to Star's oversized bed. He figured that they could share since it wasn't already uncommon. But this way, Kaiya didn't have to sleep on the rough cave floor. The looks David and Star aimed at each other when he voiced his decision led Kaiya to believe that they were not as close as she once thought.

Kaiya sat up and pushed the small blanket off her body. After just a few glances around the cave, she was under the impression that she was alone. For a moment she felt a bit lonely and wondered where Marko and the others had gone, but then she saw the bags beside the bed. She smiled and pulled them over and looked inside. She laughed when she saw that it was the new clothes she just bought. She could only guess that Marko had gone back and gotten them for her. After they left the beach last night, they had spent some time wandering. David had originally suggested that, considering all that happened, Marko and Kaiya forego the excitement of the boardwalk and go back to the cave. He assumed Kaiya would need time to adjust and accept her decision. But she pleasantly surprised them all again by acting no differently than usual. It was as if nothing in her had changed. If anything, she was more anxious to get out there and enjoy the nightlife. When they walked by one of the closed stores, she mentioned to Marko that she had bought a bunch of new clothes earlier and wished she had gotten the chance to change into one of her new outfits before leaving. So sometime between the time he and Kaiya woke up, he must have gone to her house and gotten them. She smiled and pinched her finger so she'd remember to thank him. She stood up and pulled out her new short, loose fitting short black skirt and her sandals. She was definitely wearing those. But she just had to decide which shirt to change in to. She just grabbed a light blue halter and threw it over her head. As she was tying the strings behind her neck, she thought she heard something. She grabbed her tight black jacket and threw it over her shoulders as she walked towards the long dry fountain in the middle of the cave. She didn't see anything so she just stood unmoving for a few seconds. She strained her ears and stopped breathing, hoping to hear some sort of hint to identify the source of the sound. But after enough time had passed that she needed to breathe again or subsequently pass out, she relaxed. She fluffed her hair out from under the collar of her jacket and turned towards the half of a formerly full length mirror over beside her new bed. She sighed heavily. Having only a faint reflection was going to take some getting used to.  
"How do you feel?"  
Kaiya jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around to see David walking over from the fountain. "Shit, do you have to be so sneaky?"  
He chuckled at her. "I do. You're easy to sneak up on. But soon that will change."  
Kaiya smiled a small smile and nodded her head.  
"So how are you doing, all things considered?"  
"I've never been better. I feel so much more alive and I have all this energy. I can't wait to get out to the boardwalk. Is that where you guys were?"  
"Marko will be back shortly. Dwayne and Paul took Laddie and Star out to get some food because they are going to stay in tonight. If you're up to it, we'd like to show you our boardwalk. It's much more exciting."  
They looked at each other and grinned widely. But suddenly, Kaiya's expression morphed into worry.  
"Kaiya?"  
"David, can you tell me- what's going to happen? Is this why Marko and I felt so strongly for each other instantly?"  
"Are you regretting your decision?" David took a step closer to her. He didn't think she was unhappy, just a bit scared. He was glad. Nobody should accept this violent change so easily. Not one of the boys, not even David himself, had taken it so lightly. It was to the point that she almost scared him how calm she was. So now, when he witnessed her fear beginning to surface, it was a relief.  
"No. I just, I want to understand what's going on. I want to know that what Marko and I have is real and it's not going to vanish when I change. Is it?" She wasn't really sure where the sudden rush of emotion came from, but she was suddenly terrified that she would be hurt in the end. At the thought of losing Marko, her eyes began to water. She glanced up at the cave ceiling for a moment so her tears would not fall before looking down at the floor.  
"Marko loves you. That will never change. You are Fated. Or more commonly called in human lore, soul mates. Every vampire has another person they are meant to be with for the rest of their immortal lives. Most never find theirs. Those that do may find that their fated is another vampire, some find it in humans. Marko found it in you. He will never leave you. A vampire's love for their fated is stronger than their will to live. I have heard stories of those who lost their loves and starved themselves. They get so weak that they don't escape the sun in time or they get caught. Some don't even wait that long. Some won't hide from the dawn the very next morning."  
A tear slipped down Kaiya's cheek, partly because of the sorrow of the stories and partly because she could relate. Then she was hit with a sudden thought. Her eyes widened in fear. "When I become a full vampire, will I be Fated to someone else?"  
"No. If anything, your bond will become stronger."  
She released the breath that she was unaware that she was holding and nodded her head. David reached over and placed a hand around the back of her neck. She looked up into his eyes and half smiled. "Thanks, David. I'm more worried about losing Marko than I am about me changing." She laughed lightly and David returned her smile.  
"There's nothing to worry about at all. Not about Marko and not about you."  
She surprised David by quickly engulfing him in a hug. He was very seldom caught off guard, but he'll admit that she got him that time. He chuckled a bit before hugging her back.  
"So are you ready to go?"  
"Aren't we going to wait for the others to get back?" She pulled away from David and walked over to the mirror by the bed again.  
"They are back." She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Paul leading Laddie down the entrance slope with Dwayne and Star behind them. David walked past the first two and stopped in front of Dwayne. "Any problems?"  
Dwayne just shook his head and they both looked at Star as she passed. She almost looked shocked and the two boys looked a touch annoyed. Kaiya wondered what was really going on with that girl. Star started towards the canopy bed when she suddenly stopped and turned towards Kaiya. She sprinted the short distance to her and halted so close to her that all she had to do was whisper and Kaiya could hear her clearly. "You drank it, didn't you? Oh, Kaiya I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"  
"You're just like me and Laddie and Michael now, and-"  
"Michael? Oh my god, that's what they gave him that first night, wasn't it? Sam was right when he said he was different."  
"Yes, but if we help each other we can save ourselves. We are only half vampires until we make our first kill. Until then, it can be reversed."  
"Star, just leave me alone, ok? I don't want to go back."  
Star froze, wide eyed. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I knew what I was getting into when I drank David's blood. I chose this. I chose to be with Marko. And David, Paul and Dwayne."  
"How could you? You can live with killing?"  
"I'll just kill people who deserve it."  
"That's enough, Star. Go play with Laddie." David interrupted the girls. Kaiya looked over Star's shoulder as she turned around to look at David. He watched Star walk away without saying a word. "You'll have to excuse Star. She is unhappy with this life and assumes everyone else should be too. It's been two years since I changed her and she still refuses to drink. She refuses to let go of her humanity."  
"Well, why doesn't she change back? She said there was a way."  
"It's far too difficult. But don't worry about that. Go finish getting ready so we can go as soon as Marko returns. He'll be here any minute." David left her to look back at her own semi-reflection as she tried to make herself look decent. She kept running her fingers through her hair. She clipped it up, took it down then clipped it back up and took it down again. She repeated this process a few times before deciding to wear it up again. Paul wandered over in her direction and sat heavily on her bed. He watched her fiddle with her hair before rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a small bag in which she kept what little make-up she owned and opened it. She put on a small amount of black eyeliner, baby blue eye shadow and mascara. She even pulled out gentle pink lipstick to wear.  
"Jesus, Kai. Why are you being so girly?" Paul finally spoke up.  
"If people are going to find me alluring now, I want to feel that way too. Bite me."  
Marko had come out of nowhere and swooped over behind her before she could blink, placing his teeth against her neck. His fangs were not exposed, but still the sensation of his teeth dragging across her skin sent chills down her spine. She exhaled sharply and leaned back into his body, enjoying being so close. He brought his hand up to gently caress her neck. "Don't tempt me." As he spoke, she felt his lips moving against her skin. Her nerves began to burn with excitement but before she could really enjoy the feeling, it was gone. He was suddenly standing behind the propped up piece of mirror, arms draped over the top. That signature smirk.  
She just shook her head at him and laughed lightly before going back to her very small pile of clothes. She just couldn't decide. "Should I wear a different shirt?"  
Marko just laughed and shook his head, almost mocking her. "Wear what you have, or I'm leaving without you."  
"I'm getting more new clothes tonight."  
"By yourself." It was a flat statement, not a question.  
"Of course. I didn't expect boys to accompany me and Star and I don't exactly get along. But I need money."  
"Steal some," Paul suggested.  
"I don't have your talents. Can't I just have the cash from the people you eat tonight?"  
Marko laughed at her again, hardly noticing her almost whine, concentrating on how nonchalantly she spoke of their feeding. He never dreamed of meeting a person, let alone a girl, who would be so ok with their life- _before_ being fully transformed. They were all caught off guard. He couldn't wait to see what she was like when she was whole. She would fit right in. Christ, she might even rival David in bloodlust. And that's a feat all in its own.

-------------------------------------

As she weaved through the crowd she felt a large hand grip her elbow. It whipped her around and she was greeted by a beast of a man, both in size and looks. She was able to free her arm from his grip but he still advanced on her. "Where are you going, babe?"  
"Kick rocks, blar." She just scoffed at him and turned back towards her destination. She showed no fear, though she did feel a little. This man could definitely hurt her, but she knew at least one of the boys had to be near enough that nothing would happen.  
Within a few minutes she was exactly where she wanted to be- on secluded little corner of the beach, away from any bonfires. She made a point to stick to the darkness because she didn't feel like being spotted. She just wanted to enjoy the sound of the waves and the sand between her toes. She just felt like taking in all the new sensations and experiencing her heightened senses. She sank to her knees and dragged her fingers through the sand. She subconsciously hummed a gentle song that she wasn't sure even existed. Her thoughts kept jumping around- the Emersons, Santa Carla, the vampires... and Marko. She still didn't really understand her strong attraction to Marko. Well, she knew now what was going on, but it didn't mean she understood it. And she felt so strongly before she even saw him. Fate is a weird concept. She was concentrating so hard now that she didn't even know what her fingers were tracing in the sand nor did she hear the quiet, but heavy footsteps approaching her. However, she did feel the hand on her shoulder. She jumped up and turned to face the mystery person. It was the large man that had stopped her on the boardwalk earlier.  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone?"  
"Come on, I know you didn't mean it. A hot little number like you shouldn't be all alone." He stepped closer and reached out for her again.  
"Seriously. Stop." She beginning to become annoyed. The fat man seemed to ignore her commands.  
"I can fuck you so good, _you'll_ want to pay _me_." He placed his hand on her hip and tried to pull her closer.

She froze. Did he mean what she thought? Before she should confirm her suspicions, she sensed him close.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She actually chuckled when she warned him.  
"And why not?" Pissed off that things weren't going his way, he growled and aggressively tightened his grip on her.  
"Because I don't share." And there was Marko, soundlessly by her side.  
The man just laughed loudly. "Get out of the way, little boy."  
Marko just flashed that smirk of his and looked at her, unsure about killing so close to her.  
"Do it."

Marko licked the blood from his smirking lips and tossed a wad of cash towards Kaiya.  
"Thanks."  
"So what's that?"  
She looked to where he was pointing, in the sand at her feet. When she was absentmindedly curving her fingers through the sand she actually drew something. With her left hand she had drawn the left half of a heart and with her right, the right side. In the middle was the word 'fate.' She just stared at it before kicking it to pieces. "I don't know."  
His smirk widened and he pulled her close. She looked up into his eyes and he brushed the wind blown hair from her face. "I'm going to start using you as bait."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If all the boys are going to chase you, I'm going to use that to my advantage."  
"Do you guys only drink from males?"  
"No, but their yells don't usually travel as far or worry as many. Plus they offer more of a fight and more to eat."  
She thought about it for a second before she matched his smirk with one of her own. "This could be fun. But I will definitely need new clothes then."  
"Why? What's wrong with the ones you just bought yesterday?" Marko was confused by her new intense interest in her appearance. He hadn't known her long, but her knew this was very unlike her. She just sighed, clearly unhappy.  
"Marko. That gross man. I'm fairly certain that he thought I was a whore. And it must be these new clothes. I knew they were not for me. This skirt is too short and I shouldn't have-"  
"Hey," he interrupted her as she began to ramble. "Kaiya. You don't look like a whore. He was drunk. I could taste it in his blood. I've seen him around. He's always getting into trouble with women."  
"But-"  
"No. Just ignore him. You look gorgeous. And you don't look any less decent than any of the other girls out there right now."  
"Should I be offended? Because a lot of those girls clearly lack decency and morals," she lightened the mood and laughed.  
Knowing that she really did understand his true meaning, he chose not to verbally respond. He grabbed her again and placed his lips on the side of her neck. She loved that feeling- and knowing what it did to him and how hard it was for him to resist, even still, made it that much more amazing. But it wasn't going to be long before she was just like him. A full vampire. Until she was complete, her blood will still be tempting to Marko. But his love kept her safe.  
She was pleased to hear that all of the boys were happy for them. Not one of them had a problem with Kaiya. They were all like family already.  
But what about her real family? Her father? And even Lucy and Michael and Sam? After she changed, would she still love them? Would she still be able to see them without trying to kill them? She must. And if the boys can be around humans at the boardwalk all of the time, then it mustn't be too hard to ignore. Even now she isn't having a problem not feeding. Sure, she was only half and she hasn't even tasted it yet- but when she is a full vampire she'll be stronger too.

-------------------------------------

"Mike, where are you going?"  
He was had his hand on the doorknob before Sam spotted him. "I'm going to find Kaiya and Star."  
"But Max is coming over for dinner shortly and Mom wants you to stay." Sam didn't tell his older brother his theory about Max being the head vampire yet. He wanted to find out if he was right or not first.  
"I don't care about Max right now. Making sure that they're safe is more important." Michael turned the knob in his hand and opened the door. Max was there with his hand raised as if preparing to knock. Max was very kind to Michael but the oldest son was nothing but short with him. Michael didn't really have time to deal with this guy right now so he quickly invited Max in like he asked. He just needed him out of the way and as soon as Max was in the house, Michael bolted out the door. Sam had gone back upstairs before Max had come inside. He picked up the phone and dialed the Frog brothers. There was no answer so he assumed they were on their way.

Michael searched the boardwalk and had witnessed no sign of them. He didn't even hear their motorcycles anywhere. He was about to head back to the cave when he saw the girl with the dark bushy hair. He ran up behind her and grabbed her elbow. She whipped around and looked at him, terrified. It wasn't Star. He immediately let her go and apologized before she hurried away. He swore silently to himself and wandered away down towards the beach. He was walking along the railing towards the stairs down to the sand when he spotted them.

* * *

**You may think say that David is acting a bit out of character,  
but I always felt like he had a sweet, caring side to him. ;)  
Especially because of his tear at the end of the movie.**

**But anyways.  
Let me know if you liked it  
or hated it. =]**

**Oh, and hey.  
I'm saving up to buy a  
WHITE 2009 Dodge Challenger  
So if you would like to donate to the  
'Support Kristina's Dream' fund,  
I'd love you forever!  
hahaha, it's worth a shot. ;)  
**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	7. SIX you're one of us, michael

**So I did start another "story" that's inappropriate for young'uns. ;)  
The first chapter is currently posted as a oneshot, but I've decided I am going to continue it.  
I have about half of the second chapter written, but I'm not going to start posting yet.  
Not until this one starts slowing down. **

**I don't want to abandon Kaiya and her story!  
But I feel like I'm losing this story.**

**So here is the next installment.  
Let me know if it's ok, or if you feel a change in the wind.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

||| six|||

YOU'RE ONE OF US, MICHAEL.

After Marko disposed of the lifeless body, he splashed a bit of water on his face and hands. He kept this kill relatively clean since it was only the start of the night and people would most likely panic if he was walking around the boardwalk covered in blood. Satisfied that he had gotten the blood off, he walked back over to Kaiya, who was leaning against a pole underneath a nearby dock, just watching. He placed his hands on her elbows before leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled one arm free and stopped him. He cocked his head to the side slightly and silently asked her why.  
She wrinkled her nose but smiled as she reached out with one finger and ran it along the side of his nose. She then held it up in front of his face and explained that he "missed a spot."  
He smirked before taking her hand in his and licking the spot of blood off of her finger. When he returned his gaze to hers, she lightly bit her lip. He growled and lunged the short distance between them, crushing his mouth against hers. He had moved faster than her eyes could follow so she gasped in surprise at the sudden contact. She felt Marko's lips curve into a smile against hers before she parted her own lips to allow their tongues to tango. He pressed his body into hers hard enough that she could feel the wooden post behind her digging into her spine but she was too involved to care. She longed to run her fingers through his curls and over his muscles but he had resumed pinning her arms at her side. She missed touching him but without the involvement of that sense, it was easy to focus on just his lips and body pressed against hers. It opened doors to a whole new experience. During the long make out session they never once broke contact. The few times she had to stop to breathe, Marko let his lips and his tongue explore her ears, her neck and her collarbone. The final time they had separated, Kaiya was so short of breath that she felt as if she had just finishing running a marathon. Marko just laid his forehead on her shoulder and nuzzled his nose against her neck until her lungs were satisfied and her breathing returned to normal. He then lifted his head and then kissed her forehead before stepping away. He let loose his hold on her arms but took her hand in his. He led her out of the shadows, up the beach and back onto the boardwalk. Almost immediately, someone jumped right in their path.  
"Kaiya!" Paul practically whined, but didn't. "I wish you would stop fucking around with Marko."  
Kaiya laughed before asking why.  
"Um, other people would like to hang out with you too, you know."  
"Aww, does little Paul miss me already?" She let go of Marko's hand and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, hugging him tightly.  
"I haven't met a girl who was actually pretty awesome to chill with- that didn't end up being dinner- in so long."  
She laughed again and playfully kissed him on the cheek before letting him go. "Thanks, Paul. But all you had to do was ask."  
As Kaiya continued talking to Paul, with Dwayne speaking up here and there, David walked over to Marko.  
"Marko, have you fed already tonight?"  
"Yeah, I killed some guy that was looking to threaten Kaiya. He wasn't very satisfying though. Rather nasty actually. Didn't even finish him off."  
"Good. I get the feeling that Michael is going to come to us soon."  
Marko just nodded before glancing back at the other three laughing at each other. "She's so happy with us."  
"You got lucky. Sometimes humans don't return a vampire's affection. Even if they are fated. But not only is she in love with you, I believe she already views us as her family."  
"Her family... David, she isn't from Santa Carla. She has a father back in Arizona. What happens when it's time for her to leave- what if she wants to?"  
"It will definitely be a difficult decision for her, but in the end I believe she will stay."  
Before it could be discussed any further, Paul interrupted them. "Kaiya wants to enjoy the boardwalk like we do. Apparently you've been promising but have yet to expose her to it."  
David chuckled quietly before leading them away from the under populated beach and into the throngs of nightlifers heading towards the stage for tonight's concert.

After the show and after finally showing Kaiya a few of their favorite things to do, the group headed towards a semi-crowded area of the beach. They stopped along side the railing and looked down on the partiers in the sand, content on just people watching for a bit. Paul jumped up and straddled the railing and Kaiya walked up to lean next to him. Marko came over next to her and put his arms up on the railing. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his and snuggled up against his shoulder. To Marko's right stood David and Dwayne.  
The next hour or so was relatively human. The five of them stayed there and just talked like old friends. They mocked the nearby surf nazi's and Paul scoped out chicks. Kaiya was unsure if he wanted their blood or sex... or both, but she was amused with his comments. After a little while, she interrupted his perverted babble. "Have I ever told you that you look like a pirate?"  
"What?"  
"The way you're dressed, I mean."  
"Fuck you, Kai."  
She laughed and looked at up at him. "I mean that in a good way, PAUL. It's definitely attractive. But if you're going to be a jerk about it then I take it back." They smiled at each other for a moment before Paul changed the subject.  
"What's the difference between Samantha Fox and the Eiffel Tower?" He paused for a few moments before delivering the punchline of his joke. "More men have been up Samantha Fox than the Eiffel Tower."  
Kaiya laughed. "Harsh. But with a song called 'Touch Me (I Want Your Body)' what can you expect?"  
"I love that you fit in with the guys so well."  
"I don't think I've ever met a girl that isn't offended by Paul's perversion." Dwayne added to the end of Paul's comment.  
She just smiled at each of the boys. Sometimes she used to even surprise Michael with her level of vulgarity.  
"You know what else I love about you, Kaiya?"  
"What is that, dearest Paul?"  
"That at least once a day I get to laugh at you for being a klutz."  
She responded by punching him hard in the shoulder, but laughed along with the boys because she knew it was true. Just as she was turning back to hug Marko's arm again, Michael came storming over. He grabbed the back of Marko's jacket and flung him backwards, during which Marko's arm jerked out and his elbow slammed into Kaiya's mouth. She swore and took a few steps backwards, clutching her face in her hands. Paul jumped down to check on her as Dwayne and David prepared themselves for Michael's attack. But instead of throwing punches he just got in David's face. "Where's Star, David?"  
"If you want to see Star again, I suggest you come with us."  
Michael's internal argument with himself played across his face before he glared at David and nodded. When he turned around to walk back towards his bike he saw Kaiya grimacing in pain. Marko had a hand on her cheek to tilt her head back and was looking at her busted lip. Paul's hand was on her shoulder and he was offering a small bit of random cloth to stop the minor bleeding. Overcome with sudden fury, Michael lunged at Marko, once again gripping his jacket and threatening him. "What the fuck did you do to her?"  
This time, Marko had no patience. He grabbed Michael's hands and twisted them off his jacket and pushed him away. "It's your fault, not mine. She was hugging my arm when you pulled me back so my elbow hit her. You're lucky that I don't rip your face off."  
Michael lunged towards Marko but Paul jumped in between the two. David grabbed Michael and pulled him in the direction of the bikes. "Don't worry about them. Marko would never intentionally hurt her. Come on, Michael. There is something we have to show you. Go get your bike and meet us over there." He pointed to where their bikes were parked. Michael nodded, calmer now, and walked away.  
Marko led Kaiya by the hand back over to the bikes. Once there, he climbed on and made to pull her up behind him but she didn't budge.  
"Marko, I think I'll ride with Paul this time. He's complaining about not hanging out- not that I'm really anything special," she added, laughing. "Plus, now really isn't the time to get Michael all riled up, is it? At least not at you guys. I think the more he sees us together tonight, the more he'll want to knock out your teeth."  
Marko frowned slightly but nodded. Kaiya smiled at him briefly before giving him a quick kiss and hopping over to Paul's bike. Before he even knew what was going on, she was sitting behind him, clutching tightly to his body.  
"Damn, Kaiya! We aren't even moving yet!"  
"I just can't keep my hands off you!" She chuckled as she playfully bit his shoulder through his jacket.  
He turned his head and looked back at her. "Hey! Don't bite me unless I can bite you back." He winked at her before starting his bike. Michael was just pulling up next to them. Paul faced the group and yelled "let's rock." He gassed it and they lurched forward, not wasting any time getting to the high speed he wanted. The wind viciously whipped their hair around their heads as they howled. He weaved in, out and around obstacles with ease, leaving very little space between them and whatever object they avoided. Kaiya could feel the effects of the adrenaline pumping through her body. She was almost nervous about some of the close calls but she knew she was safe. In the end, it just fueled her excitement even more. She vowed to ride with Paul more often.  
It wasn't long before they reached their destination. As soon as they stopped Kaiya lept off, tumbling backward in the process. Luckily, Dwayne had stopped a few feet away and she just bumped into him backwards instead of landing on her butt in the sand.  
"Slow down, tiger."  
"Sorry, Dwayne. I just feel so alive and full of energy now. Paul, that was exhilarating!"  
The boys all parked and removed themselves from their bikes before heading up the dune. All except Michael. He joined Kaiya and just watched the others as they skillfully climbed into the solo tree looking over the beach. He took advantage of this moment alone with her and grasped her wrists. He pulled her close and talked quietly.  
"Kaiya, do you know where Star is?"  
"You're obsessed, Michael," Kaiya answered, rolling her eyes. "I don't understand why you like her so much. She's flippin' crazy!"  
"Kaiya, not now! Just tell me." His temper flared and his grip tightened.  
"Calm down Mike. She's back at the cave with Laddie. Why are you acting so ridiculous?"  
"I'm taking you to go get Star and then we are getting the hell out of here." I don't want you around David and them anymore. Trust me. You aren't safe."  
"I thought we were passed this already?" She sighed heavily. This was getting old. And now he's starting to sound just like Star. Then it hit her- he knows what he is now and he knows what the others are. But he doesn't know that they already got to her too. He thinks he's saving her from the same fate as him. But he was already too late. And who said she even wanted 'saved' in the first place? She sighed again before looking Michael in the eye. "I promise you that everything will be ok. I am not in any more danger with them than I am with you. Do you love me Michael?"  
"Of course, but-"  
"And you trust me, right?" She didn't wait for him to answer; she just continued. "Then believe me. Go with David and afterwards you can go be with Star. Honestly, I don't think David would mind. They've been acting weird towards each other anyway..." She began to trail off as she thought out loud. Before Michael could respond to her, David beckoned to him. Despite his previous apparent repulsion towards them, he only hesitated slightly before running up and perching in the tree with the others. Kaiya remained where she was, leaning against Paul's bike ever so slightly. He would flip if she knocked it over. She giggled at the thought. Unable to hear their conversations, she just watched their silhouettes in the tree. It wasn't long before she saw four of the five figures swoop down to the other side of the dune. Instead of hearing Run DMC and Steven Tyler echoing over the sand hill, all Kaiya could hear now were snarls, howls and petrified screams. The solitary figure still resting in the tree shouted in horror before falling and rolling back down the hill. Kaiya went to Michael's side and helped him into a kneeling position. He was basically dead weight and pulled her down to her knees too. She looked into his eyes and saw a familiar yellow glow. Before either of them could say anything, the vampires could be seen coming up over the hill and into view. Once they stood nobly atop the dune, David began to speak to Michael. Kaiya had no clue what he was saying, though, and she didn't care. She was too lost in Marko's eyes. His victim must have put up quite the fight. Marko was splattered with blood and his formerly white shirt was ripped halfway down, exposing his heaving chest. She subconsciously pulled herself back to her feet and took a step towards him. She couldn't concentrate on anything but him as a fire raged within her, igniting her nerves. At that moment she didn't care who was watching or what horrible places she could get sand in; all she could think about was ripping off their clothes and jumping him right then and there. There was just something so irresistible about him right after he feeds. Kaiya had never lusted after anyone more than she did for Marko at those times. She was amazed that they hadn't jumped each other's bones yet. She bit her lip as she watched him lick his own. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't wait any longer. But she would have to.  
Michael grabbed her waist as he stood and pulled her close to his body. "No, it's a trick. You don't really want him. He's using his seduction powers on you. Look at me!"  
Kaiya just ignored Michael and tried to free herself from his grip until he stepped in front of her and blocked her view. She growled viciously at him and he took a half step backwards in shock.  
"What are you doing? Fuck, Kaiya- they got you too, didn't they?" He grasped her face in his hands to try and capture her attention. She just continued to stare over his shoulder towards Marko. So Michael did something he never would have done if it wasn't the only option, if it wasn't absolutely necessary- he slapped her. He didn't hit her hard because he didn't want to hurt her, just wake her from her reverie. It barely stung her cheek but the sound resonated far. And it worked. Kaiya blinked and looked at Michael. He immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Kai, but I need you to listen to me. Please."  
She nodded but glanced back up at Marko quickly. Paul was holding him back as if he was going to attack. She realized that he thought Michael was hitting her to hurt her. Marko wanted to kill him. She shook her head a touch and signaled to him that she was fine. She knew she had to go with Michael and try to explain everything to him and attempt to calm him down. She didn't know how, but she knew that Marko understood her. They couldn't communicate telepathically, but they might as well have been able to. They all had this amazing sense to be able to understand each other with just a look. She didn't know how to explain it. It was just a connection amongst the vampires, and even the halves.  
Marko's tension eased and he stopped trying to shake Paul's grip loose. David leaned over to him and spoke. "You know that Michael needs her to help him now. She'll come back."  
Marko couldn't respond but he did nod once, sharply. He understood, but it didn't mean he had to like it. The four vampires just stood there and watched the two new halves as they climbed on Michael's bike and drove off.

Michael dragged Kaiya into the house quickly, gripping her wrist. It was almost as if he was afraid that she was going to make a run for it if he let go.  
"Mike, this is uncalled for. You're going to leave bruises and Marko-"  
"No, fuck Marko. We need to talk. Sam!" He yelled upstairs for his brother. Within a few seconds, Sam was running down to greet him.  
"What is it, Michael? Did you- Kaiya! Thank god you're ok!" Sam hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years.  
"Relax, Sammy. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She chuckled as she moved his arms and forced him to loosen his grip on her. He let go and looked her in the eye. He looked shocked.  
"Because you're dating a vampire! I was afraid he'd kill you or make you one of them."  
She didn't answer him, just looked away.  
"They did get her, Sam. I was too late." Michael filled him in.  
Sam jumped back from her like she shocked him. "I'm out numbered! Just don't eat me, ok?"  
"Relax, Sam. We're not going to eat you. Well, at least _I_ won't. Michael has been looking at you funny lately, though." She smiled mischievously at the brothers, who were standing near each other until Sam jumped away from his older brother and dashed upstairs again. "Don't eat me, Mike! I'm your brother!"  
"Sammy, wait!" He yelled after him before turning towards Kaiya. "What the fuck, Kaiya? What happened to you?" He scolded her before chasing after Sam. Kaiya scoffed at him and walked into the other room to take a seat on the couch.  
She debated about leaving them when no one came back down after 15 minutes but decided it was better not to. When they finally did come back, they were all business.  
She jumped up off the couch and chased Michael as he ran around the house franticly. "So now what, Michael? It's really not that horrible of a change, you know."  
He stopped suddenly and she collided with his back. He whipped around and faced her. He looked crazed. "Not horrible? Kaiya, you have to murder people to live! Are you so willing to kill?"  
She didn't know what he wanted her to say. "It's a small price to pay for immortality. Come on, Mike. Don't act like the thought of it doesn't thrill you. And it's not like we have to kill innocent people! I plan on only killing those that deserve it."  
He couldn't believe what she was saying. He didn't respond so she continued.  
"And what other choice do we have at this point! It's too late for regrets." She got right in his face. She was becoming angry at him. If he hated the vampire lifestyle, then that meant that he hated her too because that's what she was. A vampire. And that's what he was. There was no going back.  
"You're wrong." He was the calmest at that point than he was all night.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Sam was tired of being the silent observer and he spoke up. "That girl from the boardwalk flew into my room! She wanted help. None of you have made your first kill so you can all still be changed back into humans."  
Kaiya looked at him, eyes full of fear and shock. She didn't know that things could be reversed and she feared that she might be forced to give up her new lifestyle. "How?"  
"We have to kill-" Kill. That's when she stopped listening to what Sam was saying. She didn't want to know who they planned on killing. It had to be one of the vampires she grew to love. She snarled at Sam before he could say who. Sam stumbled backwards and Michael protectively shielded him.  
"You will not kill one of them!"  
"Knock it off, Kaiya! We don't know who the head vampire is yet, but he will be killed." Michael informed her. The head vampire? "Sam had a theory that Max was the head vampire, but-"  
"Max? Lucy's new boyfriend?" She calmed down and Michael eased up.  
"Yeah, but I was wrong. Max came over for dinner while Michael was out looking for you. We tested him and he passed."  
"We?"  
"Edgar and Alan Frog, too, from the comic book store."  
It clicked in Kaiya's head. That first night she arrived, those two strange boys gave Sam that... vampire comic! She swore out loud and walked towards Sam. "Is that where you're getting your information? A comic book? Sam, what if they're wrong?"  
He didn't respond so Michael did. "We have to take that chance. I'm not going to lose you or Star to these monsters. I'm not going to become one of them."  
"So who do you think the head is then?"  
"I already told you that we don't know."  
"Well you better find out before you go off killing them. I guarantee you, that if you kill one of them and it's the wrong one, I'm not going to be able to save you from the others. And I'm not entirely sure I would want to."  
"You would let them kill your family?"  
"They are my family too, Michael. If one of them killed you, I wouldn't be able to forgive them. But just realize that the same goes for you too."  
Michael finally understood her. She had finally put it into terms he would understand. "Kaiya, I'm sorry."  
"I will help you. I will help you find out who the head is and I will help you save yourself. But, Michael, I want you to respect the fact that I don't want to go back to that life. I don't want to be human anymore. There's nothing pulling me back except you two. And I can still be with you if I stay here and become one of them."  
"What about your father back in Arizona?"  
"He's never been the same since my mom died, Sam. You know that. I see the way he looks at me. I remind him of her. I think he would be better off without me."  
"So you're going to make him lose his wife and his daughter?" Michael asked her, almost angrily.  
"He lost me a long time ago. And I asked him when I was leaving if I could convince you to let me stay, would he object? He told me no."  
"Kaiya, I'm so sorry." Michael pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you ever say anything to us?"  
"I know he loves me and I accept that my constant presence was not helping him deal with her death. I want him to heal and I'm ok with this." She really wasn't upset with the whole situation. He wasn't abandoning her or forcing her to leave. It was a mutual decision. She pulled away from Michael and smiled up at him. "So, please. I promise that no harm will ever come to you guys or anyone one you love. I will help you get back to your human life if you let me live my inhuman one."  
Michael just stared into her eyes for a few moments and nodded.  
"Thank you." And she turned and walked out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think I've decided to keep this one to the T rating and not the M it was orginally going to be.  
Since my other story is most definitely M right from the getgo, haha.**

So I'm probably going to update the prologue where I state that it's rated M.  
So if you get crazy alerts about that, that's all it is.  
Same goes with that other chapter where I mention the change in rating.

So don't worry about those. I'm not changing anything important.

But I hope I'm still entertaining you kids and I'm not losing you!  
Let me know if I'm still on a good track or not?  
thanks!  


**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	8. SEVEN have you ever really danced

**All right, have another chapter.  
Just to get this story going.  
My** **short attention span is kicking in and  
I'm growing tired of this story. :/  
So I'm going to try and get it finished up before I completely lose touch with it.**

**And just FYI- the chapter title is from a Pierce the Veil song.  
I love PtheV. Just sayin'. ;)**

* * *

||| seven |||

HAVE YOU EVER REALLY DANCED ON THE EDGE?

Once she got back to the cave, she yelled for David. He came into the main part of the cave to greet her. "How did it go?"  
"David, he's not going to take it. He wants out."  
"Well it's too late and he's just going to have to deal with it." David snarled, not at Kaiya, but at himself. That's twice that he's been wrong. First Star and now Michael.  
"No. He knows how to get his humanity back. He knows he has to kill the head vampire. And he'll do it! Please tell me that none of you are the head vampire. David, I can't lose any of you."  
"No, we are not. But it can't be done Kaiya. I'm not going to tell you who the head is."  
"If I don't help him, then he's just going to kill you all until he finds him. I won't let that happen! He will do anything he can to save himself and Star. He'll never give up!"  
"What about you, Kaiya?"  
"He's agreed to let me make my own decision. I've made him see my side."  
"All right. Enough of this nonsense. I will see what I can do, but I am not making any promises."  
Kaiya nodded her head and yawned. "I'm so tired."  
"The sun is rising. The others are already asleep. Go get some rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow."  
Kaiya nodded again and walked over to the large bed. She curled under the blankets without even changing her clothes and instantly fell asleep.

It had been two hours since they awoke from their day sleep and they had yet to leave the cave. Kaiya had spent most of that time just wandering around and exploring all the hidden corridors and caverns. For the last ten minutes she was going through the lobby and looking through all the random junk that was just laying around.  
She grabbed her newly discovered item and, overcome with sudden childishness, ran past Dwayne while giggling like a little girl.  
"Kai, what are you doing?"  
"Running with scissors! It makes me feel dangerous."  
"Yeah, but you're a klutz. You're going to-"  
Sure enough, she fell and stabbed herself in the shoulder. Paul was closest to her so he got there first. Just as he reached down to see if she was ok, she rolled onto her back. She was laughing so hard she was almost crying. Every now and then she stuck an 'ow' in between laughs. Once she settled down, Paul finally spoke. "So you're fine?"  
"Yep. I mean it hurts but it's funny."  
"Yeah well. It's about to hurt more."  
Kaiya only had enough time to give Paul a confused look before he reached down and yanked the scissors out of her shoulder. She screamed in pain for a moment before swearing at him. "Fuck, Paul! Wasn't there a better way to do that?"  
"Nope. Plus now you can heal."  
"Heal?"  
"Yeah, during the day when vampires sleep, we can heal our injuries. But only to a certain extent."  
"But the night just started. It's not time to sleep for hours."  
"Which is why I am going to bandage you until then." Dwayne told her as he waved some scraps of cloth in the air. He bent down and ripped her shirt so he had better access to the wound.  
"Dwayne! I just got this shirt!"  
"But you just stabbed a hole in it."  
"I could still wear it! You could have just asked and I would have taken it off."  
"Good job, Dwayne. We could have seen her tits and now we just get to hear her whine about her shirt. Great."  
Kaiya laughed at him and sat up into a sitting position. Dwayne held a ball of cloth over the bleeding hole in her shoulder and wrapped some strips of old clothes around her body to hold it in place. Once she was all patched up, she stood and went to go put on a new shirt. As she took the previous one off, she looked at it. Ok, so she couldn't wear it because there was blood on it, but still. It was the fact of the matter.  
"Is Kaiya bleeding again? What the fuck does that girl do to injure herself so much? You'd think she'd be more careful surrounded by vampires..." David's voice echoed throughout the cave.  
"Shut your mouth! You love me too much to kill me!" She yelled, knowing her voice would easily wander through the cave to whichever area he was in, even if she just spoke normally. She grabbed a new shirt and put it on. Once she was dressed again, she noticed Star still sitting in the same spot that she had been in since they first woke up. She sighed to herself as she decided to be the nice person and talk to her. Why? She didn't know. She just felt like she should give her a chance if Michael loved her.  
"Star? Are you ok?"  
"Look at what you've done to us. You've torn us apart."  
"What are you talking about?" She already regretted her decision to be nice.  
"We may not have been a happy family before you got here, but we were a family none-the-less. I was beginning to accept the lifestyle, but then you came into the picture and reminded me of the wonders of being human."  
"And I'm helping you get back to that. I spoke to Michael yesterday and we've made a deal. I'm helping you! Now if you don't want my help, then fine. Figure it out on your own." Kaiya stormed off and Star just looked at her in shock.  
Once Kaiya was back at the fountain and messing around with Paul, David walked into the main part of the cave. "Kaiya, you are lucky that we aren't attracted to half blood. You would have been dead a long time ago." He smirked at her. He was giving her a hard time, but he was also telling the truth.  
"Well, get used to it. I'll try to stop injuring myself, but I can make no promises. Two decades of being a klutz is going to be a hard habit to break away from."  
"It'll come with the territory once you take that next step. And it'll be nice not having to worry about you all the time." Dwayne spoke up as he winked at her.  
"Oh, ha ha." She sarcastically laughed at his comment but smiled, nonetheless. "Instead of giving me a hard time all night, why don't we go do something fun?"

She couldn't believe that she had actually convinced the boys to go to the drive-in. Sure, it was a bit awkward because they didn't have anything except for the motorcycles, but no one dared to even snicker in their direction. Kaiya never felt so powerful before. She liked it. She sat on Marko's bike but this time she was in front of him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face if someone held a gun to her head. She was so happy. She was in the arms of her love, hanging out with a group of new friends that she already loved like they were family, watching an old zombie movie. Kaiya was fascinated with zombie movies. And vampire movies- but she didn't need those anymore. It was her life. For some odd reason whenever she thought about being part vampire, whenever she reminded herself, she couldn't help but laugh. It was just so strange and darkly fantastical that it was almost unbelievable. Marko hugged her tighter for a moment and she snuggled closer to him.  
"I'm going to grab a snack. Anyone want anything?" Paul jumped up from his spot on the ground next to his bike.  
"Ooh! Buy me something!" Kaiya shouted as he had already begun walking away.  
"Then you have to come too!"  
She pulled away from Marko's grasp. He was quite reluctant to let go. Once she freed herself, she climbed off his bike and turned to face him. "I'll only be gone a minute," she told him before quickly kissing him. Well, she meant for it to be quick, but he had other plans. She let him go for a few seconds before chuckling and pulling away. "I have to go! Paul's leaving me."  
He grinned and pushed her in the direction of the concession stand. "Then you better hurry."  
She turned and ran after Paul. Once she caught up to him, she looped her arm through his and looked at the prices. "Buy me a corndog?"  
"What's in it for me?"  
"A night of hot, hot sex. Just don't tell Marko." She winked at his shocked expression.  
"He would kill-"  
"Kidding. You would get the pleasure of seeing me happy. From the corndog. Not sex with you."  
He feigned offense and pouted. "Oh, that hurt."  
"Oh, Paulie. I'm sure you are amaaazing in bed. If I didn't have Marko, I would totally be all over you right now," she laughed.  
"I knew it." He raised his head in pride. "Dwayne didn't believe me when I said I could totally convince you to fuck me. You know, if it weren't for Marko."  
She laughed at his inflated ego. "All right now. Just get the corndog." She released his arm and pushed him up to the now empty window where the girl was impatiently awaiting his order. Kaiya turned her back and watched the movie while she waited. In a few short minutes, her vision was blocked by Paul reaching around her head and waving a corndog in her face. She thanked him and took a bite. It was so long since she had a corndog, she moaned in pleasure at the taste. It was delicious. Paul laughed at her but didn't say anything about it. She punched him in the gut and turned to look at him. Beginning her return to the others, she walked backwards while addressing Paul. "I love you and all, but if the zombies ever come after us, I'm tripping you."  
"Please, girl. I could totally take out a zombie any day."  
"And that is why I keep you around." She winked at him before running the last few steps back to the others. Right before she reached the bikes, she skidded to a stop. It was so sudden that Paul nearly collided with her back but, given his excellent reflexes, he stopped just in time and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Whoa, why'd you slam on the brakes?" Paul asked as he followed her line of sight. He saw what she saw and immediately understood. "Oh."  
Up ahead, some blonde Val was all over Marko and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. She flirted with him- flaunted her full chest in her low cut shirt, playfully touched him when she talked, giggled at everything he said and played with his hair.  
Kaiya suddenly bent her knees into a sort of crouch and growled deeply. Aware of what was happening, Paul quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Relax, Kaiya. He's just getting some dinner. He would never hurt you. Marko's not that type and it's impossible for two vampires who are fated to fall for another anyway."  
She stopped growling and stood up straight again, but she was still angry. Just not at Marko, but at that girl.  
"I don't care about dinner. He can find it in someone else. I want to kill her."  
Paul chuckled at her. "I've got an idea."

Kaiya approached Marko and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Val. Back off."  
She scoffed at Kaiya referring to her as a valley girl- even though it was clearly true- and looked at Marko. Marko looked back at Kaiya and instantly understood the plan. He smiled before turning back to the Val and watching her reaction.  
"Why would he want a Joanie like you when he could have the likes of me?" She asked, full of herself and completely unaware of the mistake she just made. Dwayne immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of Kaiya before she lunged. She got a few inches forward before she was stopped, causing the girl to jump back slightly.  
"Don't fucking call me a Joanie." She practically snarled.  
Marko stood between the two and turned to Kaiya. "Listen. It's over. I can do better than you." As he spoke to Kaiya, his eyes were full of mischief and he winked at her. He turned away from her and back at the blonde with the smug look on her face. "Come on; let's go find somewhere more private."  
She nodded before looking at the girl they were leaving behind. "Oh, too bad. I win." She laughed in Kaiya's face before turning to walk off arm and arm with Marko. Dwayne let go of Kaiya and they both stood there, smirking. She spoke too quietly for the blonde to hear, but the others heard clearly. "We'll see about that."

Marko had led the girl down the street so that there was quite a space between them and the busy drive-in. There was no one else around them this far down, so he figured it was a good place to stop. He suddenly pulled her into a darkened space between two abandoned buildings. She gasped as he pushed her against the dirty brick wall and crushed his body against hers. "Oh, what kind of girl do you think I am?" She asked huskily, with a smile on her face.  
Marko leaned as close to her face as he could before touching her. "Easy prey."  
She chuckled, clearly not taking his words literally. "Well when it's someone as delicious as you... I just can't help but want a taste."  
He outright laughed at what she said. It couldn't have been more ironic. Before anything else could be said, Kaiya appeared at the entrance to the alley. "You have no idea."  
They both turned to look at her and the blonde glared. "What are you doing here? I thought he told you to get lost!"  
She just smiled and shrugged.  
"Marko, do something about her so we can get back to what we were doing." When Marko turned back to her, she screamed. His face had changed and he no longer looked human. She turned back towards Kaiya. "Help me!"  
"Now why would I do that?" She spoke coyly as she came up behind Marko. Marko moved his hand up to the blonde's throat to hold her in place and he leaned away and looked towards Kaiya. She leaned forward and connected her lips to hers. It was the first time that she had kissed him when he was changed. It was so different, and not in a bad way. When she pulled away, she actually giggled. He smiled at her, looking at the blonde briefly and then back to Kaiya.  
"Do you want her?" Marko caught Kaiya off guard. She hadn't thought about killing just yet. She would have to do it soon, though, before Michael and Sam found the head vampire. But tonight was not the night. She didn't want this blonde.  
"No, you kill her. She doesn't look very tasty to me."  
The Barbie in front of them whimpered in fear when she heard of her fate. "No, don't kill me please! I promise to leave you alone and I promise not to tell anyone!"  
Both Kaiya and Marko laughed at her. Kaiya leaned in to whisper into her ear. "You lose." She backed away from the terrified girl, smiling in triumph as Marko ripped his teeth through her neck.

* * *

**This is a boring chapter.  
But I wanted at least one "normal" day to pass.  
Just friendly interaction between Kaiya and the boys. **

**Now, the next chapter is the one that everyone has been talking about.  
Edgar and Alan convince Michael to lead them to the cave and take things into their own hands.  
Do I kill Marko- or anyone?  
Stay tuned to find out. =P**

**  
****Love, peace and chicken grease.**

* * *


	9. EIGHT self sacrifice

**I may lose some readers on this one..**

* * *

||| eight |||

SELF SACRIFICE.

"What about the deal you made with Kaiya, Mike? She said she would help!"  
"We haven't heard from her at all in three days. She was just lying to save her own dead skin. She's not the same anymore." Michael sighed heavily. "We can't wait around forever."  
"It's only been three days!"  
"For all we know they killed her for getting too nosey about the head vampire."  
"Don't say that."  
"We have to take care of this now. It's getting too hard for me to resist so it must be devastating for Star. I don't want to lose her or myself to the bloodlust."  
Sam looked at his older brother and nodded his head. He didn't know what else to do. "All right, Mike. I'll go call the Frog Brothers."  
"Who?"

Michael, Sam, Edgar and Alan had just climbed out of Grandpa's car. They parked at the bottom of the stairs that led up over the hill and down the cliffs to the cave. The Frog brothers had convinced Michael and Sam that it was best to move in as soon as possible. Michael tried to get Sam to stay at the car but he refused. He just couldn't stand around and watch. He wanted to be there for Michael and Kaiya. Within minutes, Edgar and Alan were leading the Emerson's into the mouth of the cave.

-------------------------------------

Kaiya had wanted to sleep in the same cave with the boys after that first night after talking to Michael. After talking to Dwayne, he carved out a ladder of sorts into the cave wall that led up to a prexisting opening with a small ledge. It was at the same level as their feet and Kaiya could look down upon them. Even though she would be sleeping too, she wanted to keep a sort of watch over them. Aside from that first day, she hadn't been sleeping well at all. She would wake at even the slightest disturbance. At night, she was not as outgoing as usual and the boys were beginning to worry. Paul, Dwayne and Marko thought that she needed to feed but David was the only one who knew the truth. He knew that she was petrified that Michael would come for them. She never believed that he would really let her live out her life as a vampire. She knew it was only a matter of time.

She wasn't sure if she was having any dreams, but something woke her earlier than usual. She heard voices that didn't belong to the bloodsuckers she had grown to love in such a short time. Why were there others in the cave? Was that Sam that just screamed? After a few moments the dream fog began to lift she began to understand what they were saying.  
"We don't know which one the leader is. I guess we'll just have to kill them all."  
"We'll start with the little one. First come, first staked."  
Kill? She leaned over the edge just in time to see one of the Frog brothers raise a large wooden stake. Her heart sank as she realized that what she thought she heard was true- they wanted to kill Marko. She refused to let that happen. Just as Edgar growled "Goodnight, bloodsucker," she shrieked "MARKO!"  
All at the same time- Marko's eyes shot open, Edgar lunged forward, Sam yelled "no!" and Kaiya lept off the ledge. Just as the stake touched Marko's jacket, Kaiya hit it with her body and both she and the wooden weapon plummeted to the ground. Upon impact, the stake hit first and the rock drove it into her chest. She landed on her side, the stake not driven all the way through. She couldn't hear or feel much, but she thought she heard both Sam and Marko yell her name. Then she heard loud thuds next to her head as Edgar and Alan jumped down from the rock ladder that Dwayne had carved for her. She felt small hands on her shoulders and heard crying. She tried her hardest and managed to whisper as she opened her eyes just enough to see his face. "Sam..."  
He didn't get to respond before the Frog brothers were pulling him away from her and out of the depths of the cave. "Leave her, we have to go or we're all going to die! They are awake!"  
"No, Kaiya!" He yelled and fought but he was no match for the two boys. She knew she was dying, but at least Marko would see another night. So it was true. She must have really loved him. She sacrificed herself for him. And she didn't regret it.  
Marko lept down and lifted her head into his hands. She could see that his cheeks were shining. _Don't worry about me, Marko_, she thought.  
Marko looked at the wound and mumbled.  
"Did they get her heart? We can't save her if they got her heart." _It's ok, Dwayne._ She didn't have the strength to say it aloud.  
"Those kids are dead!" _No, Paul. Please don't kill Sam._ He'll rip them to shreds! Sam never would have meant to hurt her.  
"I think they barely got it." And before he even finished his sentence, Marko ripped the wood from her chest. She arched forward with the movement and ushered up enough energy at the blast of pain to scream at the top of her lungs. Marko pulled her close to him again. He was fairly certain that there was little damage and that she could very well heal from this. But she was too weak now. Even the deep sleep won't be enough. "She needs blood." He turned and screamed for David, but Dwayne turned him back around.  
"David went after them. You have to do it. If you guys are fated, you would have to do it anyway. So just do it now. Feed her before she dies."  
Marko nodded his head and bit into his own wrist. As the blood started to pour, Dwayne took his place and tilted her head back as Marko placed the wound against her slightly parted lips. The blood was going in her mouth, but she wasn't swallowing. "Come on, Kai. Drink it. You need the strength."  
David yelled out in the distance and she hoped no one else- human or vampire- was hurt. But she couldn't think of that now. She tried to force her mouth open more and she gathered up the last of her strength to swallow. Once she did and she felt Marko's blood slipping down her throat and bursting through her body, she immediately started getting stronger. She was still only semi-conscious, but able to drink easier now and she swallowed a few more gulps. She could no longer hear anything that was happening but it was almost as if she was aware of the insides of her body fixing itself. She suddenly knew just how much damage was done and she felt her heart begin to heal the small hole where just the tip of the stake pierced her. Once that was healed, she knew she would be ok. She pulled herself out of her body and forced herself to stop drinking Marko's blood. She took a deep gasping breath, coughed and opened her eyes. Paul handed Marko some sort of cloth to stop the bleeding from his wrist while Dwayne held a large sheet to Kaiya's chest.  
"Marko..."  
He pulled the cloth into a knot with his teeth and scooped her back from Dwayne. "Kaiya. You need to sleep. You need to finish healing."  
"Don't," she breathed in sharply. They tried to quiet her, but she had to say this. "No. Please. Don't kill... them."  
"All right."  
"But-" Paul cut him off but Marko shot him a sharp look and he stopped talking.  
"Just sleep."  
Kaiya nodded silently and Marko brushed her hair from her eyes. It was only seconds before she was deeply asleep.  
"She's all right?" David was standing behind him, charred hand at his side. He practically growled as he spoke. He never thought he'd care for someone this much that wasn't one of his brothers. None of them did. But that's what she was- well, his sister. Their sister.  
"Yeah. It only went into her heart, maybe an inch or two. She drank from me so she could begin healing."  
"When the sun goes down, she has to feed or she'll never fully heal. Once she drinks, you need to drink from her as soon as possible. But you can not do it until she is fully turned. If you drink from her before, you won't be able to stop and you'll kill her. You might think you can, but you can't. The taste is much more appealing than the smell. The blood of your fated is the sweetest you will ever have and there is no turning back if you taste it while she is even still half human. And if too much time passes between blood sharing, it won't cement your fating. It will just mean she belongs to you. You will be her leader like I am yours. And you will have to leave us. You can't have two leaders in one circle."  
Marko nodded his head in understanding and looked back down at Kaiya's sleeping form.  
"Everybody, lets go back to sleep. We will discuss what to do next when the sun goes down."  
Dwayne and Paul stood but David stopped them before they flew up to the cave ceiling. "One of you should stay with her. With all the blood, once the shock wears thin and the hunger kicks in, Marko may not be able to control himself. You two are unaffected because she is no longer fully human."  
They both nodded, but Marko protested. "I'm not leaving her."  
Paul stepped forward and put his hand on Marko's shoulder. "You need to rest too. I'll watch her. Don't worry, Marko. She'll be fine."  
Anyone could see Marko's inner battle playing across his face, but he did as David said and let Paul take Kai. Now that he knew she was not going to die, he started becoming more aware of the things around him- including the smell of her blood. It was tempting and he didn't want to risk hurting her even more. He and Dwayne flew up to sleep as Paul carried her back up to her ledge. He rested his head on the sheet to make sure that the pressure remained while they both slept.

Marko was the first to open his eyes and even he slept an extra hour past sunset. The second he was awake, he flew over to the ledge to check on Kaiya. He shook Paul awake and pretty much pushed him up so that he could look to see if she had healed. Once he lifted the sheet, Marko saw that there was only a faint pink circle where there was once a bloody, gaping hole in her chest. Kaiya was healing wonderfully and she could go feed. He sighed happily and Paul placed a hand on Marko's shoulder before jumping from the platform and running out to the main part of the cave where the other two were now gathering. Marko gently brushed his fingers across Kaiya's forehead before cupping her cheek in his palm. "Kai. Come on, you have to wake up." When she didn't respond, he spoke louder. Still nothing. He gently shook her shoulders and when that still didn't work, he shook her with more force and practically yelled her name. She didn't even twitch. He began to worry again. He quickly lifted her and flew out to where David was sitting in his wheelchair. Marko practically collapsed at his feet, almost in tears again. "David. Something's wrong."  
Their fearless leader leaned over and looked at Kaiya. "She's still healing. Her skin is stitching itself back together to stop the bleeding, but the inside is still torn. Once the scar-like tissue is gone, she'll be completely healed. That's why she needs to feed."  
"But how is she going to feed if she won't wake up?"  
"She can't hunt, but we can bring someone back to her. Once she smells the blood, her mind will wake her body just enough to feed then she will sleep again."  
Satisfied that she was not in any danger, Marko stood and carried her over to the large bed that once belonged to Star.  
"The real question, boys, is what are we going to do about those that are meaning to kill us?"  
"We can't harm Michael or his brother. It would destroy Kaiya." Dwayne spoke up first, for once.  
"But the others... those brothers." Paul got excited thinking about killing them slowly. He would enjoy eating them.  
"But what about Star and Michael? Or even Laddie?"  
David was already thinking of a way to take care of them. "I imagine why they came after us is to kill the head vampire so that Star, Laddie and Michael can go back to their normal lives. But none of us are the head. But I know who is. I am willing to give him up in order to get them out of our lives."  
"Why not just kill them?"  
David didn't have an answer to Paul's question. He still hoped that they would come around. Despite everything that's happened, he didn't want to kill them. Maybe someday they'll want to rejoin them.  
After a half minute of no response, Dwayne asked another question. "What will happen to us?"  
"When the head vampire dies, full vampires below him are not affected, except for the highest leader beneath him. That vampire then becomes the head. Head vampires can create many circles below them, but they can only belong to one. So they pick their favorite and that leader becomes their... second in command. Luckily, we are the only circle our head began. If we kill him, Michael, Star and Laddie return to being human and I become the head vampire. Each of you could then become your own leaders and go off and create your own circles, or we could stay the same and I'd be head vampire in name only."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Yes, Dwayne, but someone needs to go talk to them. If I agree to tell them who the head vampire is, they have to agree to not disrupt our life. They can't come back and they can't reveal us to hunters or anyone. Once they are human again, if they threaten our way of life in any way, we will kill them. This deal was supposed to have been in effect already. We need to send Kaiya to rebuild it, so we need her to heal properly." He paused to smile at his brothers. "Let's go find some food, boys."

* * *

**haha, tricky tricky.  
when I said I may lose some readers,  
did you think I was going to kill off Marko?  
haha, I'm a bitch.**

**but I hope you are all happy with the choice I made.**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	10. NINE hell hath no fury

**There's some sex in this one.  
I didn't make it detailed because I had decided to keep it to a T rating.  
I was going to write quite a bit about it... but then it would have to M.  
but just as a warning, I do use the a decent amount.**

**So please forgive the short and vagueness of it.  
**

* * *

||| nine |||

HELL HATH NO FURY.

At first, Paul refused to eat, saying nothing would satisfy him but one of those brothers who tried to hurt Marko and almost killed Kaiya in the process. But David was able to convince him to feed on another by pointing out that the stronger he was, the longer he would be able to prolong his victim's death. The idea of killing them slowly and painfully excited Paul and he ripped through his random beach victim as if he had been made of nothing but tissue paper. After they had all eaten, David separated from the others in search of someone to take back to Kaiya. He knew that Kaiya would prefer a male who deserved what was coming to him and it wasn't long before he found a match. He watched as a shady looking character repeatedly picked the pockets of the weak boardwalk patrons- the old, the young and the injured. David waited until the thief hid in the shadows to admire his new treasures before approaching. He startled him but stopped him from fleeing by pretending to admire his work. The scumbag immediately swelled with pride and was easily convinced to return to the cave with David. Once they arrived, the stranger spotted the unconscious Kaiya quickly. He remarked crudely about her being 'unable to object' and he sealed his fate. Marko tackled the creeper to the ground and crushed his face into the rock. He didn't kill him, just knocked him out. Marko stood and walked over to the bed. He lifted her sleeping form and gently set her down on the cave floor next to the unconscious guest. He sat behind her head and lifted it into his lap. Dwayne took hold of the man's wrist and sliced cleanly across. The blood began to flow freely onto the cave floor. Marko tilted Kaiya's chin up and parted her lips slightly before Dwayne moved the bleeding wrist to her mouth. She gently woke and began suckling the wound. The warm human blood rushed down her throat and through her body. It leaked into her own bloodstream, burning and changing her DNA. She could feel the heat and the numbing pain as the vampire within her began killing whatever humanity was left. A tear streamed down her face as she realized that she was dying. But she wasn't entirely sad because this wasn't the end of her life on Earth. It was the beginning of her immortal life in death. She smiled as she swallowed the last of the blood and she slipped back into her healing slumber.  
David walked over to view her wound. It was already beginning to fade. "She should be awake within the hour. Then we seek our revenge."

David was right. It wasn't even 45 minutes before Kaiya began to stir. Instantly, the three that weren't already at her side moved to her. With her newly acquired super sensitive hearing, she was able to tell who was standing where. They each had their own walk and she knew who was who just by listening to them move. She cracked open her eyes to look up and see two very worried faces and two relatively calm ones looking down at her.  
"You know, as gorgeous as you boys are, it's very unnerving to wake up like this. You're making me dizzy. Please don't let it happen again." She closed her eyes again for a moment as she smiled.  
"Then don't nearly fucking die on us again!" A huge grin spread across Paul's face as he shouted at her. But it wasn't a normal happy Paul smile. It was a 'you had me scared for a moment there' smile. But once he realized that she was back to normal, his smile turned to genuine happiness.  
Dwayne reached forward and pushed her ripped shirt from her chest just enough to check on her wound. It was perfectly healed, not a mark left on her body from the stabbing. Satisfied, he brushed a hand across her forehead. They smiled at each other before he grabbed Paul and they left Kaiya with Marko and David. The older of the two also left, but not before speaking.  
"You are strong. You will make an excellent addition to our family." He smiled as he turned away.  
Kaiya slowly rose into a sitting position and turned towards Marko. For a second, she thought he was going to cry. But he reached forward and placed both of his hands on either side of her neck. He pulled her towards him until their foreheads were touching.  
"I swear to god, Kai. If I had lost you, I wouldn't have been able to live with that. Not for eternity. Not even for a moment. Please, don't ever sacrifice yourself for me again. It wouldn't be worth living without you."  
"That's how I feel. I couldn't just let you die, Marko. I love you too much. If I had just sat there and watched them kill you, I would have killed them and then sat on the beach until the sun rose and burned me. It's what I would have deserved."  
He pulled her into his lap and she curled her body against his. She began shaking as the sobs took over her body. She couldn't bear to think about life without Marko. He just rubbed her back and waited for the tears to fall. Sometimes it's all that's needed to get over something. Crying is a great stress reliever. Just letting everything go. Once her breathing returned to normal, she was ok. She leaned away from him and got to her feet. Marko followed behind her as she walked over to the bed. She laid down and he curled next to her, hugging her. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't. He didn't want anything else to happen to her.  
"Kaiya, we need to talk."  
"I know what happened. I know I drank your blood and I know fed off some guy to heal. I could hear a lot of what you guys were talking about. So I know that you also have to feed off me."  
He nodded and kissed her shoulder. "How do you feel about being a full vampire now?"  
"Good. I mean, if I wasn't, I'd be dead right?"  
He nodded again, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.  
"Come on, Marko. I love you. Drink from me before it's too late. Then let's go find these fuckers." She smiled evilly at him as he rolled on top and smirked down at her. He trailed kisses from her shoulder, across her collarbone and to her neck. He kissed and sucked on her neck until he heard her moan in pleasure. Then he let his fangs extend and he carefully, but quickly thrust them into her neck. She gasped sharply at the momentary pain but then it was gone. It was replaced with more pleasure. She didn't understand it. It should hurt, right? It must be a vampire thing. She was never big on the whole pain for pleasure thing before. She was becoming a masochist. He pulled away and looked at her, his lips slightly bloodstained. "Are you ok?"  
"Fuck yes. Drink, love. Don't waste it." She winked at him and he smirked before diving back in. He sucked and drank until he was satisfied. She rubbed her hands all over his body. He pulled his mouth away and kissed her wounds as they instantly started to heal over. Once they were closed on the outside, he licked the excess blood from her neck. By now, she was hotter than anything. The combination of the sensation of him feeding off her and the pure sex that radiated off Marko post-feed was so overwhelming. She wasn't going to let him get away this time. She had to have him. When he went to sit up, she stopped him.  
"I want you. I want to taste you." She paused for a moment. "Can I?"  
He nodded and she pulled his head to hers. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, she bit into his lip so it started to bleed. The first drop that hit her tongue made her head spin. She moaned as she pulled the liquid down her throat. Somewhere in this rough tongue tango, his fang caught her lip too and their blood mixed. To both of them, it was the greatest taste either had ever experienced. They let the blood mix around in their mouth before they would swallow it down. After a few moments and with a ton of control, they were able to pull apart long enough to heal over. They stared into each other's eyes, taking deep unnecessary breaths. It was a hard habit to break. Plus, people tend to notice if you weren't breathing so it was a good habit to keep up in public.  
"Marko. I want more than that. I want to feel you inside of me."  
"I want it, Kaiya. I do. But are you sure it's just not the blood that is making you feel this way?"  
"Fuck the blood. It's all you. I can't go another moment without you. Please Marko."  
Hearing her beg him to fuck her elicited a growl from deep in his throat and he reached up and ripped off the rest of her shirt. She gasped in shock as her bare breasts bounced from the swift movement. The rest of their clothes were gone in a blur of quick arms and legs and airborne pants and soon there was nothing between them. It was skin on skin. In a sudden burst of confidence and dominance, Kaiya used her newfound strength to flip Marko on his back before straddling his hips.  
Their lustful moans and cries of pleasure could be heard from almost anywhere in the cave. But no one said anything.  
Well, not until round three. Then Paul, the child that he could sometimes be, got too impatient. He came barging into the main cave and threw back the curtain. And Kaiya surprised herself when she wasn't shy or embarrassed. They both just stopped and looked at the cause of the interruption.  
"All right, I know sex is fucking amazing, but can we spill some blood? I can't stand this waiting. Kaiya, I need to kill these bastards that very nearly killed you."  
She laughed at Paul's annoyed face and rolled over onto her stomach and tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry, Paulie dearest. I guess I got a little distracted. But now that you reminded me of the whole disaster that was today, I'm in the mood to kick some ass."  
"Well, hurry and get dressed. I don't care how angry I am, I won't be able to properly torture anyone if your perfect body is naked nearby. Marko, you lucky piece of shit."  
Both naked vampires laughed at the clothed one as he stalked off, leaving them to find their clothes. Once they were covered, they were all on their way. Paul rode ahead of the pack. He had far too much anxious energy. Kaiya actually began to pity whoever he got his hands on. But that faded almost instantly when she reminded herself about the source of his anger- the threatened Marko and her almost murdered self. Who cares if they were kids? If they were old enough to try and hunt down some vampires, they were old enough to face the consequences of their failure. She began to look forward to the look on those little bastards' faces when they realized their fate.

-------------------------------------

Ever since the sun set, the six people- half human, half not entirely human- inside the Emerson house were going crazy.  
"What's happening, Mike? Why aren't they coming for us?" Sam paced around the living area as he rambled. He didn't wait for his older brother to answer before he started in on the Frogs again. "And if Kaiya died... I can't believe we left her there!"  
"That bloodsucker would have ripped you to shreds! We saved your life!" Edgar yelled, interrupting Sam's babbling.  
"You killed my sister!" Sam's eyes began to let loose the tears he had refused to shed. Now was not the time to show weakness, but he just couldn't fight it anymore. He has held on to all this hope that she was still alive and for him to voice her less than pleasant fate just broke him down.  
"Maybe she's still alive." Star's quiet voice broke the tension.  
"What? Why do you think that she could possibly still be alive? Edgar ran her through." Michael turned away from the window that he had been staring out of since he awoke. He faced Star as he spoke to her. Edgar opened his mouth to defend himself, but Alan sharply elbowed him in the chest.  
"I know David and the boys," Star began to explain. "If one of his own were killed, he would think of nothing but vengeance. The more blood spilled the better. The fact that he could have come after us hours ago and has yet to means that something is distracting him. All of them. Something important. They are probably trying to save her."  
Sam fell backwards into the nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. "Thank god Kaiya's ok."  
Michael leaned in to whisper in Star's ear. "Star, you had better hope for your own sake that she is. You just got Sammy's hopes up. If she didn't survive, it will destroy him. He won't be able to handle her dying twice."  
"I'm sorry Michael. But she has to be! There is no other reason for them not to have come." She looked into his eyes with almost a sad sort of urgency. He nodded before kissing her forehead and walking over to his brother and placing a hand on his back. After a few moments of silence, the Frog brother's anxiety got the best of them. After bouncing on his toes a few times in an attempt to calm himself, Edgar jumped forward a step towards the Emersons.  
"I can't just sit around anymore. Alan and I are going to sweep the house to make sure everything is in place still."  
"I'm coming too. I need something to do." Sam stood, joining Edgar and Alan and they left the other three behind.  
Sam opened the door to his room and yelped as he jumped back in surprise. Almost immediately, his shocked expression turned to one of relief.  
"Kaiya! You're all right!"  
"I wouldn't say that Sammy. Sure, I don't have a gaping hole in my chest and I'm still alive- well, as alive as a vampire can be. But I'm far from all right."  
"What do you mean?"  
"How would you feel if you were betrayed and almost killed- rather painfully- by those you considered your family?"  
"Kaiya, it wasn't supposed to-"  
"It doesn't matter what was or wasn't supposed to happen! All that matters is what did. And what did happen was that Michael sold us out and those you thought you were saving me from were the ones who saved me. I'm still here and because of your recklessness, I now know who my real family is."  
"We are your family! We love you."  
She chuckled harshly. "Well you have a fantastic way of showing it."  
Sam looked at her sadly and neither said anything for a bit.  
Edgar and Alan stood just inside the doorway next to Sam, shifting awkwardly. They were clearly very uncomfortable, and not just because of the vampire presence.  
"I belong with them now. Marko and I will always be together. Our heartstrings are knotted and our blood bonded. It's stronger than anything you could ever imagine."  
"Does this mean that you're going to become a full vampire now?"  
"Do you really think that I would be standing here if I wasn't already?"  
Sam's eyes widened in shock and he couldn't respond.  
"I had to feed to heal. There's no going back for me. And I never want to."  
Edgar lunged forward. "Can we kill her now? She's not your sister, or whatever, anymore!"  
As Sam turned to loudly object a moment too late, Kaiya growled and grasped the brother the second he was within reach.  
"You couldn't kill me when I was still part human, what makes you think that you could kill me now?"  
"We weren't trying to kill _you_ then." He raised his hand, clutching a smaller wooden stake.  
Kaiya pulled back her upper lip, baring her teeth. She grabbed the weapon out of his hand and threw it aside as she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his throat. She lifted him from the floor and slammed his back into the wall.  
"Try that again and you'll wish you had succeeded the first time. I'll rip off your head with my bare hands. Then I'll stitch it back on so that I can have the pleasure of doing it again." She released her grip and let his feet drop to the floor. His knees buckled and he stumbled before scrambling back to the other boys.  
"Sam, you never told us that she was so brutal!"  
"I'm not mean, Edgar. You're just a sissy. And what do you want me to do? Give you a hug and just forget the fact that you tried to kill the love of my life? I don't think so." As she finished her sentence she let her anger take over and her face changed to her inhuman one. Edgar and Alan screamed while Sam just sat there in shock. She advanced on the brothers as they cowered in the corner, clinging to each other.  
"No. Stop, Kaiya! This isn't like you!" Michael was right; she had changed, and not just physically. She was no longer the Kaiya that Sam had grown up with.  
"I won't hurt you, Sammy. But I can't let them get away with this. They might not have succeeded in killing Marko, but they nearly killed me in their attempt. They're lucky that I found them before Paul did." She actually cackled at the thought of Paul torturing them and stretching out the time until their imminent death.  
"That was an accident! Michael warned them not to hurt you or Star!"  
"I don't care! They are going to get what's coming to them too."  
"What are you going to do to Mike, Kaiya?" Sam was terrified that she was going to hurt, or even kill, his brother.  
"Nothing. We're actually going to help them. David is downstairs explaining the deal to Michael as we speak. They must promise to leave us alone. They can't stop us. They can't try to kill us. They can't tell anyone. And we let them live... as humans."  
Sam was shocked. "But the only way to do that is to kill the head vampire!"  
"That's right. We're going to hand him over. Michael is going to kill him."  
"But won't that kill everybody too?"  
"It will just change half vampires back into humans. The rest of us will not be affected."  
On one hand Sam was glad to hear that Kaiya wouldn't be hurt but on the other hand it was sad to hear that there was no help for her. She was a vampire now and always will be.

* * *

**oh, and sorry about the wait.  
I work pretty much every day.  
But it's ace, because I need monies.**

**Hopefully it won't be so long until the next update!**

**As per usual, let me know what you think?  
thaaanks! =]  
**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	11. TEN changing times

**Ok so, first off:  
I'm so sorry it took so long!  
I've been ridiculously busy with work and I shot this wedding so  
I have a bajillion pictures to edit... blah blah blah.**

**And I had MAJOR writer's block. I had this chapter written but had NO idea how to follow it.  
I didn't want to post it until I knew the direction.  
But I think I've figured it out.  
But it's also pretty different, so I'll just make it a sequel.  
Yeah, sounds good.**

**Hopefully I didn't lose all you kids with my month and a half absence!  
**

* * *

||| ten |||

CHANGING TIMES.

An hour before sunrise, they all stood in the living area of Grandpa Emerson's house. Lucy sat between her sons on the couch while Edgar sat on the arm by Sam and Alan stood behind him. Mirroring the Frog brothers on the opposite side, Star leaned on the arm next to Michael, holding Laddie close to her. Grandpa kept wandering from room to room. Sometimes he was at the fridge, sometime behind the couch, sometimes nowhere to be seen.  
The five vampires stood in front of the couch, facing the humans. David stood in the middle, a step forward from the rest. Dwayne and Paul stood off to his left with the latter directly in front of the Frogs. He was very disappointed that he couldn't kill them... at least not yet. But he was enjoying scaring them. The entire time the group talked, Paul never took his eyes off them. The two boys fidgeted nervously under his glare, their fear increasing every time he teasingly licked his lips. If he couldn't physically torture them yet, he was going to at least make sure they lived the rest of their lives in fear. On the other side of David, Marko stood behind Kaiya with his arms hugging her neck and shoulders. She was holding on to his forearms, letting her elbows hang down. She stood proudly next to her family and flashed the same smirk that she guessed Marko was wearing too. She couldn't help but be amused by the fear radiating from the humans in front of them.  
"So do you understand what happens now? Are you going to keep your end of the deal?"  
"Yes. You let us live, we won't kill you," Michael responded to David's question. Then, for the first time since they gave her the Readers Digest version of all the relevant the events, Lucy spoke up.  
"Um, I think Santa Carla isn't the best place for us anymore. Michael, Sam, we should take Grandpa and move away. That way no one will bother anyone."  
"Good idea, Lucy."  
Michael twitched at hearing David address his mother. He didn't like it, but he didn't dare say anything about it. He just turned to his mother and little brother.  
"It would probably be best." He glanced back at the other two former half vampires for a moment before continuing. "But I want Star and Laddie to come, too."  
Nobody objected. It only seemed right. They couldn't just abandon them. They hadn't actually done anything wrong and they were human again now. Star and Laddie both broke into huge grins at the thought of a real home. No more caves, no more strange sleeping patterns. They could have a real life, not a nocturnal one. David sneered at Star's happy expression. After everything she had done, he thought that she didn't deserve it. But he quickly erased the thought from his mind and face. He was finally rid of her and it was all worth it. Sure, he wished that Michael wouldn't have taken Star's side, but not everyone can handle the life of a vampire.  
"Now that that's all settled, let's go." David turned back to Kaiya and the boys, signaling their departure.  
"Wait!"  
They all turned back to the woman who was now standing with something clearly on her mind. Nobody responded verbally, so she just continued with her thought uninterrupted.  
"Kaiya, is this what you really want?"  
"Yes, Lucy. It is. I finally feel like I belong somewhere."  
"You never felt that way with your father? Not with us?"  
"Not since Mom died. Something was always missing. But I found it in these boys. I will always love you guys, though, and I will always think of you as part of my family. And I stress the 'always.'" She winked as she looked towards Sam and he nodded back at her.  
Lucy smiled at her with sadness in her eyes. "I want you to be happy. Even if that means you're a ... vampire." She said it with a slight chuckle while rolling her eyes. Kaiya could tell that she still just barely believed any of what's been happening. Kaiya smiled at them before turning her back and following the boys out.

-------------------------------------

Within a week, Lucy, the boys, Star and Laddie had all moved out of Santa Carla and out of California. Grandpa had refused to leave. He knew about the vampires long ago. That night hadn't changed anything. Plus, he was finally getting somewhere with the widow Johnson. The only problem remaining was the Frog brothers. They had stopped forcing the vampire comics onto their customers as was part of the deal, but every now and then a copy would mysteriously fall into a customer's bag. David didn't worry about it as long as the brothers weren't pushing it. He had to wait for them to take a huge step in the wrong direction before unleashing the impatient Paul on them. Otherwise, the others might take it as a sort of breach of contract.

As far as Kaiya's new life, she never felt more whole since her mother's death. She fell right into place, like she had never lived anywhere else. She knew that this was what was meant to happen to her. Not only was being with Marko her fate, but so was being a vampire.

* * *

_"THIS IS NOT THE END. IT IS NOT EVEN THE BEGINNING OF THE END. BUT IT IS, PERHAPS, THE END OF THE BEGINNING."  
--Winston Churchill_

* * *

**I know it was short.  
But this seems like it could end here?  
I was going to end it with a cliffhanger, but it wasn't a story ending cliffhanger.  
Just a normal one. So I cut it short.**

**Guess you'll just have to read the sequel? =P  
It'll start with a cliffhanger. How's that?  
I think I've decided to name it _Bye Bye, Dollface_.**

**Hope you all enjoyed my all too happy "ending."**

**Love, peace and chicken grease.**


	12. AFTERWARD True Life: a Vampire Encounter

**I'm so sorry I have been slacking off!  
I promise to update the sequel soon, but I wanted to post a peek of the beginning of the sequel.**

**My loyal readers may already be aware of this so it's mainly for any new readers,  
and to try and encourage them to read the sequel.  
(which I promise to work on soon!)**

**But, just to share:**

**I HAD A REAL LIFE ENCOUNTER WITH A LOST BOY. =]**

**Brooke McCarter (Paul) totally hit on me, and I was absolutely ok with it. ;)  
If you care to know the story, I'm willing to tell it, haha.**

* * *

**and now.... the beginning of the sequel,  
**_**Bye Bye, Dollface**_**:**

* * *

"Paul, I swear to god that if I look in here and all my underwear is missing again, I'm going to stake you myself. And trust me- it's no fun!"

She heard his laughing echoing through the cave and she knew he had done something. However, when she opened the drawer, everything was in place. Now she had no idea what that mischievous bastard had done. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. She slammed the drawer shut before bounding down the cavern she saw him enter moments ago.

"Paul, what have you done? My underwear is all there- at least I think so. But that means that you've done something else! Probably worse. Paulie!"

She laughed as she called for him. She strained her ears, trying to hear some hint as to where he was hiding but she couldn't tell. What little she did hear bounced off the cave walls and tricked her.

She ran her fingers over the rough cavern walls. There was virtually no light and she hadn't though to bring her own. Not that it mattered much; she could see well enough. It was one of the perks of her new life.

She had been wandering further and further into the earth for the past ten minutes and still no sign of Paul. She didn't realize it went so far. By now, there was no light from the main cave leaking into the opening where she was. If she was still human, she would have been scared. Actually, she would have turned around a long time ago. But she was different now. She didn't scare as easily. However, that didn't mean she wanted to spend the whole night trying to find Paul, or her way out of the never ending cave.

"All right, Paul. Come out! Are you even still down here?"

She heard nothing but her own voice echoing back. Deciding that a cave-in right now would be most awful, she stopped yelling. She was going to keep going as long as it didn't start branching off in different directions. Two things that carried over when her blood changed, that she wished had not, were her ability to get lost easily and her clumsiness. The boys were constantly giving her a hard time about it. Apparently those were two traits that only belonged to humans. She was special. But she had to keep going. Now it was curiosity that pulled her further down.

A few minutes more and she would forget about her initial reason for being there.

* * *

**so if you haven't already...  
go read it! =P**

**I'm going to try and start updating my stories again soon!  
they aren't abandoned. don't worry!**


End file.
